The Fall
by RainaLaRae
Summary: This isn't what she came to Skyrim for. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Features: Ralof & Brynjolf.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE: Cyrodiil**

As the sun was reaching the highest point in the sky, three lone figures were walking through the snowy hills past Bruma, heading towards the cave leading the Pale Pass. One figure, a dark elf, was in front of two others, a Breton and a Khajiit.

"This mission is just getting worse by the minute, Siobhan. Whatever we're going to Skyrim for is not worth the trudging through the cave, let alone the snow," Mari, the Breton, stated, very much irritated.

"Yes, for once I agree with the small one. I want to go back to the city for the warmth of the guild hall. Khajiit were not made for the snowy weather," J'raka whined.

Siobhan sighed angrily, pulling her black curls back and fixated on the two leeches she called guildmates. "Fine, you two want to fucking go back home? Go ahead, I won't stop you, but don't expect any favors from me," she spat harshly.

Mari and J'raka shrank away from Siobhan's angry words, knowing just how terrible their guildmaster could get. Not two days ago, every new guildmate got to see the wrath that Siobhan harbored inside. Poor Nik almost got his face burnt for getting caught stealing from a trading store.

Both knowing better, but desperate enough to not go running around in Skyrim's harsh climate, they relented. They bowed their heads, said their thanks, turned around and walked away.

Siobhan sighed and shook her head and turned back towards the cave up the hill. She knew this cave - the locals called it Serpent's Trail. She had been here while climbing up the guild ranks. She also knew that it led to the Pale Pass on the way to Skyrim. After a few hours of sneaking past ogres and killing 5 goblins and a bear, she finally managed to reach the exit of the cave. Outside, in the mouth of the Pale Pass, it was snowing lightly as Siobhan donned her cloak and hood.

Siobhan worked her way through the pass, killing ice wraiths and a pack of wolves. As she traveled, she wondered if Mari and J'raka made it to her house in Bruma which also served as a safe house for the guild. She knew they were capable of small missions like the ones in The Imperial City, but they couldn't hold their own on long ones like this.

As night fell, Siobhan heard a quiet roaring, like thunder, rolling through the mountains. She knew an avalanche when she heard one, but it wasn't close enough to bother her. After another hour of walking, the gate into Skyrim finally came into view.

She scouted the gate for any signs of life and found none. _Why would they leave the gate from Cyrodiil unguarded? Do they want people to come and go as they please?_

When Siobhan tried to open the gate she found it bolted from the other side. Looking around, she saw that she could easily jump on some rocks and up onto the walkway and proceeded to do so. Climbing up onto the walkway, she looked into the inky darkness of the night cloaking the pine trees of Skyrim.

Walking down the road, she began to smell a fire and hear people chattering. Sneaking through the forest proved to be quite difficult for Siobhan, as there were twigs and leaves all over the ground.

Finally, she spotted the camp's fire and hid behind a rock to observe. She saw seven soldiers in blue uniforms and a tall armored man wearing a fur-trimmed cloak._ Must be the Stormcloaks the Imperials talk about._ Shortly after she arrived the Stormcloaks started to shout and pull out weapons.

In response to the sudden commotion, she pressed herself further into the rock for cover. She heard sudden movement behind her. The last things she remembered were the sight of the Imperial soldier raising the pommel of his sword and the jarring impact as he made contact.


	2. CHAPTER 1: Helgen

**CHAPTER 1- Helgen**

Horses snorting with their rhythmic hoof beats and carriage wheels turning on rock were the first sounds Siobhan heard when she finally came to. She slowly opened her eyes to see the grey sky of an early morning and an Imperial soldier's back. As her vision cleared, she saw the towering pine trees and the slight mist hanging in the forest.

Looking around further, she saw she was in a cart with three men, all Nords._ Well, isn't that just great._ One man was blond and wore a Stormcloak uniform; the second was in rags and looked like he was going to faint from fright._ What a wimp._ The last man was blond and sported a fur trimmed cloak. This man was also gagged._ That's strange. Why is he the only one gagged?_ Then she noticed she was in rags and her hands were bound by a very scratchy rope.

"Hey, dark elf. Welcome back."

The blond man was speaking to her. "Thanks. I guess," she replied softly. "How did they get you?" "You were here before us and that horse thief," he said, jerking his head to the man in rags. Siobhan raised her eyes to look at the soldier and said, "I was on the edge of your camp and I ran. I guess the soldier who caught me put me here before they rounded you up." The soldier hummed quietly. "I take it you know who we are then." After a brief consideration, he added "My name is Ralof." "I'm Siobhan," she replied.

This was the moment the horse thief chose to speak up. "How can you two be so calm about this?! Especially you, elf. These Stormcloaks know what's happening, but you should be more scared about this!" he cried. Siobhan cut her eyes over at him with complete disgust written all over her face. "Why, so I can act like you? Grow a backbone, _boy_. I know where all this leads and I'm not afraid to die," she said fiercely. She didn't admit that while death didn't intimidate her, she did fear for her guild back in Cyrodiil.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial soldier spat at them. Siobhan rolled her eyes and shook her head._ So we can't speak now that they tied us up. Damn Imperials._ Even living in The Imperial City, Siobhan hated the Imperials with everything she was.

"What's wrong with him?" the horse thief asked, nodding at the gagged man beside Siobhan. "Watch your tongue, thief! You would think you would recognize Ulfric Stormcloak. You know who the Stormcloaks are, but you don't know the true High King of Skyrim?" Ralof spoke in a harsh tone.

"Ulfric Stormcloak? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're their leader. If they've captured you, where are they taking us?!" The thief became even more frightened. Siobhan looked over at Ulfric to see him looking at her. As she locked eyes with him she saw he had a fierce look in his eyes. Pride, and a hint of anger. "I don't know, but Sovengarde awaits," Ralof answered.

"Oh gods! No! This c-can't be happening!" The thief kept getting more and more agitated as they neared the village. "Thief, what town do you hail from?" Ralof asked. "Why do you care?" The thief spat back. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home," Ralof replied softly with a look of longing on his face.

"R-Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead," the thief choked out. He then looked away, distracted by thoughts of home.

Even though Siobhan was not a Nord, she too felt her mind drift to The Imperial City and her guild.

"General Tullius! The headsman is waiting!" Everyone looked up when they heard the shout. "Good. Let's get this over with," a man, Siobhan assumed General Tullius, answered.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh! Divines, please help me!" the thief cried to the Nord gods. Siobhan shook her head and looked forward._ Nerevar, give me strength._

"Look at him. General Tullius, the military governor," Ralof spat. "It looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Siobhan jerked her head up to look at Ralof and narrowed her blue eyes at him. Ralof noticed, looked at her and bowed his head. "Sorry." Siobhan smiled weakly and pointed at the scars along her jaw. "A Thalmor agent did this to me, so I have no love for them."

As they went further into the village, Ralof spoke up. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod still makes the mead with Juniper berries mixed in," he mused. As Ralof continued his reminiscing, Siobhan thought back to lost loves and friendships.

"Funny, when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel safe," Ralof said quietly. Siobhan nodded at him and looked around a little more. There was a little boy standing on the front porch of his house. He was watching the carriages with rapt attention and amazement. "Daddy, where are they taking them?" the small child asked his father next to him. "You need to go inside, little cub," his father told him. "Why? I want to watch the soldiers," he whined. "Inside. Now," the father said sternly. "Yes, papa," the boy said, pouting.

The thief started speaking again at that moment. "Why are we stopping?" the thief asked, looking around frantically. "Why do you think? End of the line," Ralof answered in an irritated tone. Siobhan knew Ralof was putting up a good front. Everyone here was upset and scared, but why show it? "Don't give them the satisfaction of knowing your fear, boy," Siobhan whispered to the thief.

As the carts came to a stop at the wall, Ralof said,"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting." Jarl Ulfric was the first to stand with his head held high. Ralof and Siobhan were next. The thief was hesitant. He finally stood up with, "No! We're not rebels!" Ralof sighed and said, "Face your death with some courage, thief." "You have to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The thief kept yelling to anyone who would listen. Siobhan sighed angrily and gave him a little push to get off the carriage.

"Step toward the block when we call your name! One at a time!" An Imperial captain barked. There was another Imperial with a list in his hands, ready to check names off as they were called. Ralof jumped down next to Siobhan and said, "Empire loves their damn lists." He looked at her and smirked. She gave out a huff of a laugh, smiling back.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." As the Jarl walked past the soldiers he held his head high. "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric," Ralof said proudly. "Ralof of Riverwood." Ralof gave a final nod to Siobhan and walked towards the block.

"Lokir of Rorikstead," the soldier called out. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" he shouted. Then, in complete terror, Lokir did the only thing he could think of. He ran. "HALT!" the Imperial captain shouted at him. "Archers!" she yelled at the men next to a tower. "You're not gonna kill me!" Lokir shouted.

The archers readied their bows and took aim, and shot. Lokir fell to the ground with three arrows in his back._ Pitiful. That was not a better death than you would have received._

"Anyone else feel like running?" The Imperial captain turned back to everyone with a smile on her face.

"Wait, you there. Step forward," the Imperial with the list spoke. Siobhan walked up to the two Imperials. "Who are you?"

"Siobhan of The Imperial City in Cyrodiil." Siobhan spoke with a clear voice. She was not going to show any of the fear creeping up on her even more. "A dark elf from The Imperial City. Why would you choose to come to Skyrim?" The man asked her.

"Captain, she's not on the list," he asked the captain next to him. "Forget the list. She goes to the block," the captain replied. The man sighed. "By your orders, captain." He then looked back to Siobhan. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are sent back to Cyrodiil. Follow the captain, prisoner," he said, sadness laced through his voice.

The captain lead her to the soldiers and she stood next to Ralof. "The Imperial City, huh?" Ralof questioned, smiling slightly. Siobhan just nodded.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like his voice to murder his High King and usurp his throne," General Tullius spoke down to Jarl Ulfric. The Jarl could only grunt to return whatever insult he had in his mind. "You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" He continued to shout at the Jarl. The Jarl just stood up straighter and held his head higher.

Then, from the mountains came a loud roar. Everyone looked to the sky, but saw nothing. "What was that?" The Imperial with the list asked.

General Tullius waved his hands saying, "It's nothing. Carry on."_ Yes, because "nothing" roars, right?_ He walked back to the other guards near the chopping block. "Yes, General Tullius!" The captain saluted. She turned to the priestess next to her. "Give them their last rites."

The priestess raised and began reciting their rites. "As we commend your souls Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-" The priestess was then interrupted by a Nord man. "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" He said as he walked up to the block and waited. "As you wish," the priestess said, insulted. "Come on. I haven't got all morning." The captain pushed the man onto his knees and forced him to lay his head on the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The headsman took hold of his ax and let it swing down. The man's head fell into the basket and the captain kicked his bleeding body away from the block.

Siobhan realized she must have cringed when Ralof stepped closer to her. Not long after the man's body fell to the ground, the soldiers and townspeople started to yell insults about everyone. Ralof just said, "As fearless in death as he was in life."

"Next, the dark elf!" As soon as the captain said that, there was another loud roar, closer this time. "There it is again. What is that?" A soldier asked. "I said, next prisoner!" The captain barked. "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." The man said with a sigh. As she gathered her strength, Siobhan walked up to the block, showing no sign of fear or trepidation. As she was forced down, Siobhan felt the soldier's still warm blood on the ground and block.

As she looked up, she saw the headsman readying his weapon. Then, out of the mountains, came a huge black dragon, roaring in fury. "What in Oblivion is that?!" General Tullius shouted. "Sentries, what do you see?" The captain shouted.

Just as the headsman's ax was coming down, the dragon landed on the tower behind him. As it did so, it shook everything, knocking the headsman down along with his ax. "Dragon!" She heard a woman scream.

The dragon opened its mouth wide and roared. Everything started shaking and the clouds turned black. Everyone was getting knocked down and Siobhan felt herself slide off the chopping block. Her head was spinning and her vision was terribly blurred. This was when she finally let fear wash over her.

She then felt large hands on her arms and heard Ralof yelling at her. "Siobhan, come on, get up. The gods won't give us another chance." As she stood up her vision cleared a little. She saw Ralof running towards the tower and she followed him, jumping over a boulder on fire.

As they got in the tower, she saw that Jarl Ulfric, now without a gag, had made it into the tower with a few other Stormcloaks. "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked. "Legends don't burn down villages," he replied calmly. The dragon roared again. "We need to move. Now!" He shouted at his soldiers. "Up through the tower! Let's go!" Ralof shouted. Halfway up the stairs, the dragon bashed in the wall and roared, shooting fire from its mouth. Ralof and Siobhan waited until the dragon was gone and the fire cleared, then went to the hole in the wall.

"See that inn over there? Jump through the roof and keep going," Ralof told her. She nodded and took a leap of faith. She landed on the floor with a yelp. Looking ahead, she saw a hole in the floor and jumped to the bottom floor. When she finally made it out, she saw the Imperial that had the list telling a little boy to get away from there. Behind the little boy the dragon landed and roared more fire at a man on the ground. "Still alive, prisoner? Stay close if you want to stay that way," he told her as she got close to him.

He told a man near them to take care of the boy. "Gods guide you, Hadvar," was the man's reply. "Let's go, prisoner." They took off running towards an alley. "Stay close to the wall!" He shouted at her. Then, the dragon landed on the wall they were up against. "Quickly, follow me!" Hadvar told her. There was so much blood and fire. "It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close," he told her as they ran by archers trying to shoot the dragon down.

"Ralof! You damned traitor!" Hadvar shouted. Siobhan looked past Hadvar to see Ralof running towards them. "We're escaping, Hadvar. There's no stopping us this time!" Ralof shouted. "Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengarde. Ralof shouted at Siobhan, "Let's go! Into the keep."

She looked back at Hadvar to see him watching from another gate into the keep. She reluctantly followed Ralof into the keep. As they entered, Siobhan could only hope that she was going to make it out alive.


	3. CHAPTER 2: Escape

**Chapter 2: Escape**

Muttering under his breath, Ralof slammed the door, locked it and turned to face the inside of the keep. "So, Ralof, do you know your way around this keep?" Siobhan asked after she finally managed to catch her breath. "Nope," Ralof replied, smiling. "This should be fun then," Siobhan said.

"We'll meet again in Sovengarde, brother," Ralof said quietly, kneeling down next to a fallen Stormcloak solider. Siobhan walked up behind Ralof and put her hands, still bound, on his shoulder in comfort. "Come here. Let me get those bindings off," Ralof said, turning around to stand up. Grabbing Siobhan's wrists in one hand and pulling out a dagger from its hiding place, Ralof cut the binding from her wrists. Siobhan nodded her thanks, rubbing her wrists.

"You should take Gunjar's gear. I don't think he's going to need it anymore," Ralof said tersely. She didn't like the thought of taking his comrade's uniform and weapon, but Siobhan knew she needed more than these rags and her bare fists.

Easing the soldier out of his uniform without disturbing him too much turned out to be a daunting task for her. Occupied with the uniform, Siobhan didn't notice Ralof as he stood by watching her._ Even for a dark elf, she has the utmost respect for Gunjar's body._

Finally managing to get all the armor off Gunjar, Siobhan turned to Ralof and asked for his dagger. Ralof handed it to her, watching closely.

"Thank you," Siobhan said and cut off the rags around her feet. Then, she began to remove the rags from her body, cutting straight down the middle. Ralof choked back a gasp when he noticed she wore no smallclothes. He didn't know whether to look away or keep watching the lithe figure in front of him. "Enjoying the show, Ralof?" Siobhan asked, clearly amused by his discomfort. "Ah, you best get that uniform on so we can get out of here," he mumbled.

"What do you think? Do I look good in Stormcloak armor?" Siobhan asked, finally getting the gear situated. Ralof looked her over but did not answer her question.

"You know how to handle that weapon?" Ralof asked, nodding to the war axe on her hip. "A dagger or two would be better, but yes, I do," she replied. "Good, because here comes that bitch of a captain with one of her friends," Ralof whispered.

As the two Imperials walked into the circular room, Siobhan and Ralof ambushed them from both sides. The battle didn't last long, as Ralof cut a gash in the soldier's stomach and Siobhan jammed her axe into the side of the captain's neck then kicked her to the floor. In the captain's pockets they found a key for the opposite door and two daggers for Siobhan.

Running down the stairs, they could still hear the roars of the dragon. "Watch out!" Ralof yelled, grabbing Siobhan back against him, as the ceiling fell into a massive pile of rubble, effectively blocking the way through. "Damned dragon," Ralof sighed, letting her pull away from him.

They heard a voice coming from the nearby storeroom."Grab everything important and let's go!" "Imperials?" Siobhan asked, looking at Ralof. He nodded in reply. Opening the door to the storeroom, they saw two Imperials standing near a some barrels. Before he realized what was happening, Ralof saw Siobhan rush up behind the nearest Imperial and slit his throat, dropping him to the ground and stabbing both daggers into the other Imperial's back._ Gods, who is this woman?_ Ralof came up behind her while she was wiping the blood on the Imperial's armor and said, "Grab whatever you need and meet me at the door."

As she walked through the room, Siobhan picked up a few different alchemical ingredients and potions. Turning the corner, she saw Ralof sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. She stood there until he finally noticed her. "Come on, I want to make it out of here before nightfall," she said, helping him up.

Continuing through the keep, they heard the sound of spells going off and swords clanging together. "Come on!" Ralof said, picking up speed.

Going around the corner, they saw the end of the battle as a Stormcloak woman swung her warhammer, connecting with an Imperial's head. Ralof ran up to her. "Was Jarl Ulfric with you?"

The woman shook her head and responded that she hadn't seen him since the dragon attacked. Ralof walked around, noticing something inside a cage. "Siobhan. There looks like there's something in this cage. Can you open it?" Ralof asked, turning around to look for Siobhan in the barred off area in the back.

Siobhan took the two books and lockpicks she had found on the shelf and walked over to the cage, unlocking it with grace normally associated with the Grey Fox. "Take the gold. We'll need it when we get out of here," Ralof told her while he walked away.

Taking everything she found in the cage, including the mage's robes and hood, Siobhan looked around the room once more. She noticed the knapsack on the table and took it, along with the book next to it.

She found Ralof down the hall with more cages filled with the bones and was disheartened to realize they contained his old comrades. She followed along behind Ralof until they came to a huge room with a stream flowing through it. It also held five more Imperials.

There was no sneaking through this room, as an Imperial soldier noticed them just as they stepped into the room. Siobhan ran down towards two of the soldiers standing near the stream. This fight, she didn't pull out both daggers but instead opted for a dagger in one hand and flames in the other. The man she doused in flames didn't last long, screaming as he burned.

Just as she stabbed her dagger into the other's neck, Siobhan heard Ralof roar in anger above her. He had taken out two of the archers, only to get shot by a third hidden in the other hall. Siobhan ran up to the archer and stabbed him in the eye.

She turned to back to Ralof just in time to see him pull the arrow out of his shoulder. "Take off your shirt and sit still."Casting a healing spell, she laid her glowing hand on his wound and he felt warmth surge through his body. He sighed contentedly. "You should be okay for now," she said, finishing her work and gesturing for him to put his shirt back on.

"There's a lever there. Probably operates the bridge," Siobhan noted. Ralof walked up to it and pulled. The bridge came down and landed with a resounding thud. Ralof walked across to the other side, but when it was Siobhan's turn, they heard the dragon roar and more chunks of ceiling came crashing down. Siobhan was knocked down with the bridge as it collapsed. She landed in a heap on the ground, narrowly missing being crushed by a huge chunk of the keep.

"Ralof!" She shrieked. She looked up to see him peering over the edge at her with a smirk on his face. "Stop looking at me like that and meet me at the end of this godforsaken hole," she snapped. Making her way through, she picked up a potion and more gold next to a skeleton lying in the debris.

Siobhan met Ralof at the end of the watery tunnel and they continued their way through the caverns. Siobhan recoiled when they came up on a cave with spiders everywhere._ Spiders. Why did it have to be spiders._

Killing the spiders proved to be easy enough and they made it through with only a few minor scrapes and bites. Moving along, they came up into another cave, this time home to a bear. "Think we can sneak by her?" Ralof asked. "Well, I can. I don't know about you. You're quite loud," Siobhan answered, smirking at his indignant response.

"Fine. Are you any good with a bow?" He questioned. "I"m not very accurate, but she's a big bear. I think I can hit her," she answered, taking the bow and arrows he offered.

It only took one arrow to bring down the bear, much to Siobhan's amazement. As Ralof scouted ahead, Siobhan went about skinning the bear. "Thank Talos!" Ralof's voice echoed through the cave system as she finished her skinning. She found him nearby, sitting in the dirt. "Look! The exit," he exclaimed. "Well, why are you just sitting there! Let's go!" Siobhan pulled him up and dragged him out into the sunlight.


	4. CHAPTER 3: Home

**Chapter 3: Home**

They came out of the cave in a rush, taking in the fresh air in long, deep breaths. Their happiness was brought to an abrupt end, however, when they heard a tremendous roar overhead. They crouched down behind a rock as the massive black dragon flew over them and towards the mountain. They looked at each other anxiously while they waited for the dragon to vanish into the distance.

Siobhan was the first to get up, excited to see the view. "Skyrim is beautiful," she said, looking out into the trees and snow with a huge smile on her face. "It is," Ralof agreed, his mind on anything but Skyrim as he looked straight at her. _This elf. I've known her for only a few hours. Somehow, I can't escape this feeling._ Ralof caught himself and quickly looked away from her.

"Come on," Ralof said, gesturing for her to follow him. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Riverwood. My sister owns the mill there. She should be able to help us out," he replied.

"Thank the Divines. A road," Ralof said. Siobhan trailed along behind him, picking flowers. She even managed to catch a butterfly and a bee.

Ralof looked back at her when she had been silent for a long time. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching her pick some thistle. "Alchemy. I'm quite good at it," she replied distractedly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Siobhan smirked and looked at him with dark blue eyes, one eyebrow raised, "Clearly."

He scoffed and turned around. She laughed and ran in front of him, stopping him. "Oh. Don't be that way. Go ahead, ask whatever."

"Why are you in Skyrim? You obviously knew there was a war going on. Why chance it?" He asked.

She had been dreading this question for a while. She sighed heavily. "I came here to retrieve something of importance," she answered noncommittally. He accepted her response as he nodded and stepped around her, continuing on down the road.

As they traveled, Siobhan noticed a river off in the distance and a mountain beyond. "Ralof, what are those structures up there?" She asked, indicating some ruins on the mountain.

"That's Bleak Falls Barrow, an ancient Nordic tomb. I hated living near it when I was a boy. Draugr scare me," he replied. She gave it a last glance and continued walking with Ralof.

"Thank you for coming with me. You saved my life. I wouldn't have survived alone against that last archer," Ralof said, looking at Siobhan. "You're welcome. It was either you or Hadvar. In hindsight, I'm pretty sure I chose correctly," she replied.

"Oh, what are these, Ralof?" She asked when they came upon three large stones on a circular stone. "Guardian Stones. Take a look at them," Ralof replied.

Upon closer inspection, she saw that they represented the Thief, the Mage, and the Warrior. She immediately knew which one she wanted to activate, but was worried about what Ralof might think. Resigning herself to the consequences, she steeled herself and activated the Thief Stone. She warily turned to look at Ralof only to notice that he wasn't even watching, thank Nerevar. Instead, he was actually picking more thistle and mountain flowers.

"What are you doing?" She asked, startling Ralof. "Gods, elf, you scared me. These are for you and your alchemy," he replied, handing her the flowers in his hand. "Why thank you, _Nord_, for your graciousness," she said, her eyes narrowing at the racial comment. She had a name; she wasn't just "elf."

As she stomped past him, Ralof chuckled at her obvious discomfort. It wasn't often that he could get under someone's skin so easily.

Following along behind her provided an excellent view for Ralof. He'd never really spent time with elves, and certainly never considered a relationship with one, but he found himself fancying this one.

Lost in thought, Ralof didn't notice that Siobhan had stopped until he ran into her. Shooting him a glare, she motioned for him to stay silent. "Wolves," she whispered, indicating up towards a hill. Ralof saw two wolves where she was pointing and froze in his tracks. Without warning, Siobhan ran out in the open, howling as she went._ Why is she howling? Wolves attack anything and everything._

The wolves came out to investigate and Siobhan made quick work of each with a dagger through their necks.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ralof asked while she skinned the wolves.

"Cyrodiil," she replied easily, shrugging. "Obviously," he scoffed, but asked no more.

"I've never been so happy to be home," Ralof said just as the gates to Riverwood came into view.

When they made it to the gates, Ralof stopped Siobhan with a hand on her arm. "Thank you again for coming with me," he said gratefully. Suddenly, he was hugging her and then, just as suddenly, he wasn't. "Let's go find my sister. She should be at the mill," Ralof said quietly.

Entering the gates, Siobhan looked around and decided Riverwood was a nice little village. She could hear a blacksmith hammering on some kind of metal. There was an old woman at her house near the gates yelling about how she had seen a dragon. Siobhan shook her head and followed Ralof.

Walking across a small creek on a bridge of wooden planks to the mill, she spied a wood elf carrying firewood. "Hello, sister elf. When you get a chance, come talk to me," he told her and continued about his business.

"Gerdur!" Ralof yelled to a woman that was leaning on the fence overlooking the river.

"Brother! Mara's mercy! It's good to see you!" Gerdur exclaimed, running over to hug her brother. "Is it safe for you to be here?" She asked worriedly. "Gerdur..." Ralof tried to calm her. "We heard Ulfric had been captured," she went on. Ralof put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Gerdur, I'm fine. At least now I am," Ralof said, looking over to Siobhan who was looking at her feet. "Are you hurt? What's happened?" She asked, then looked over at Siobhan with suspicious eyes. "And who is this? One of your comrades?"

Ralof smiled at Siobhan. "Not a comrade yet, but a friend. She saved my life today." Gerdur seemed to like that answer.

"Don't let me take all the credit. You saved mine too," Siobhan said quietly.

Ralof turned back to Gerdur, more serious this time. "Is there somewhere we can talk?" Gerdur nodded, worried again. "Hod! Come down here a minute!" She yelled up to the saw mill. "What is it, woman? Is Sven drunk on the job again?" A large Nord man looked over the railing. "Ralof! What are you doing here? I'll be right down," he said, then disappeared.

A Nord boy then ran up to Ralof, but before the boy could say anything Gerdur sent him to watch the road for Imperial soldiers. He walked away pouting.

"You two look terrible," Gerdur noted, walking towards a large stump. Ralof sat down with a sigh. When Siobhan hesitated, he huffed and pulled her down in the grass beside him. "Sit down. You're making me nervous," he whispered.

Ralof then told the story of how they were captured and sent to Helgen and the subsequent dragon attack. "Are we really the first to make it here?" he asked sadly. "No one has come up the south road today, as far as I know," Gerdur answered, shaking her head. Siobhan laid a hand on Ralof's knee in comfort.

"I hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur..." Gerdur cut him off. "Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay here as long as you need." She looked to Siobhan and smiled. "Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you," Siobhan smiled back.

Gerdur walked up to her and handed her a key. "Here's a key to my home. If there's anything else you need, you let me know." She nodded and turned to follow Ralof, but Gerdur stopped her. "There is one thing you could do for me. Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun needs to know about the dragon. He needs to send more troops to Riverwood. We're defenseless here."

Siobhan nodded. "I'll go first thing tomorrow morning." Gerdur thanked her and went back to work.

"Siobhan, come on," Ralof yelled at her. She ran to catch up. "Hod is taking us up to the house."

Inside the house, Ralof sat down on a nearby chair while Siobhan looked around. She saw a few things of value, but she wasn't going to take anything from Ralof's family, not after they'd helped her. Making her way back to Ralof, she sat down in front of him. He pushed a piece of pheasant breast and a bottle of mead in front of her. "Eat," he commanded. Realizing how hungry the trek had made her, she eagerly dug in.

After eating, Siobhan got up to go outside, telling Ralof she was going to look around. Outside, she walked around the village when she spotted the wood elf from earlier. She walked up to him slowly. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Ah, sister elf, yes. I was wondering if you could help me with something. I want you to give this letter to Camilla Valerius and say it's from Sven," he told her.

"You don't even know me and you want me to lie for you? To a woman?" Siobhan asked, looking at him incredulously. "Yes," he replied.

"Okay. Where is this woman?" She hesitantly asked the wood elf. "Riverwood Trader. The building with two floors," he replied.

Without another word, Siobhan turned and headed to Riverwood Trader. She wasn't sure what she expected, but as she entered the building she was surprised to find two Imperials, a man and a woman, in the heat of an argument.

Siobhan walked up to the female imperial. "Camilla?" "Yes?" Camilla answered. "I have a letter from Sven." Siobhan handed her the letter, which she took gingerly. "A letter from Sven? Another poem I bet. What's this? You can tell that no good Nord that he already has a mother." She said angrily.

Her business done, Siobhan spoke to the other Imperial. "Did something happen?"

"Ah, yes. We had a bit of a break in. They only made off with one thing. A golden claw. Solid gold," he replied.

"I might be able to retrieve that for you," she offered.

"Could you? I've got some coin coming in from a shipment. It's yours if you bring me my claw back. The thieves went to Bleak Falls Barrow."

Siobhan nodded and walked out to find the elf again. She saw him walking up the road and approached him. "I don't think Camilla will be spending anymore time with Sven."

"I appreciate your help. Here, take this. Some gold I've saved up from working at the mill," he said. "I'm Faendal, by the way." Siobhan smiled at him. "I'm Siobhan."

Noticing it was beginning to turn dark, Siobhan headed back to Gerdur and Hod's house. When she went inside, the boy from earlier was sitting at the table instead of Ralof. She walked further in to see Ralof behind the bar, drinking mead.

Noticing her, he quickly grabbed her arm, put a few bottles of wine and mead in her bag and motioned for her to follow. Quirking an eyebrow, she walked outside.

"Ralof, what are we doing out here in the dark?" She asked, watching him pick up a nearby lantern. "Let's head to the river. I just want to sit and relax," he replied. "We can't do that inside?" He shook his head and she sighed, following him.

When they found a good spot to sit he put the lantern between them and sat down, motioning for her to do the same. She took the wine and mead out of her pack and set it next to the lantern. They sat silently for a few minutes until finally Ralof spoke. "I like your eyes. They aren't red like other dark elves. How did you wind up with blue?" She shrugged. "I don't know. I was born with them. My mother thought they would become the inky black like my father's. They stayed blue, obviously," she said.

"When were you born?" He asked. "3E 409. Twenty-four years before the Oblivion Crisis," she replied. "You were alive for that?" He asked excitedly. She nodded. "That's amazing," he said. "Did you meet the one who defeated Mehrunes Dagon?" He went on. She shook her head. They went quiet again.

"Why are you really here, Siobhan?" He asked suddenly. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I toldyou why. I didn't lie. I may not have told you everything, but I didn't lie," she sighed. He looked at her, clearly wanting more. She sighed heavily and flopped back into the grass.

"I'm the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild in Cyrodiil. There, I'm known as the Grey Fox." He really looked at her then, but she ignored him. "I was supposed to come here with two of my members to find a third. He was here on business, but he hasn't been heard from in months. So that, Ralof, is why I'm here."

"You're a thief?" Ralof asked quietly. "Yes, I hope that isn't a problem," she answered. "Just don't rob my family and we'll be fine." She looked up at him. "I wouldn't do that. They've helped me. There actually _is_ honor among thieves, you know."

They stayed out by the river until the moon was high in the starry sky, talking about little things and occasionally lapsing into silence. Finally succumbing to the chilly night air, they headed back inside.

"Thank you for spending time with me, Siobhan," Ralof said. "It's not a problem, Ralof. I enjoyed it," she replied, smiling warmly at him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. I have to travel to Whiterun in the morning," she said.

With that, Ralof watched her as she put a bedroll behind the bar and lay down on it, then sigh deeply as she settled. As he climbed into the bed near the bar and began falling asleep himself, his last lingering thoughts were of her.


	5. CHAPTER 4: Little Hell

**Here's another. :)**

**So, it's bordering on the M-Rated near the end. Just a warning.**

**Also, Little Hell by City and Colour is where I got the name from. It's a great song. Go listen.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Still nothing. Except Siobhan.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Little Hell**

"Aiden!" Siobhan sat up quickly, gasping for breath and looking around wildly.

As her mind cleared, she realized where she was. Getting up quietly, she took a look around the house, noting everyone else was still asleep, including Ralof.

Sitting down at the table, she saw someone had put a map on the table, along with a piece of paper with her name on it. She turned it over to see someone had written a note as well.

_Elf,_

_This is for you in your travels._

_-Ralof_

She growled at the name Ralof addressed her with and considered slapping him awake to give him a piece of her mind, but thought better of it. _He needs to sleep and I want to travel alone to Whiterun._

Picking up her things, she opened the door and slipped outside, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Ralof had woken up when he heard the cry of the elf near his bed. Instead of getting up to see about her, he stayed in bed with his eyes closed. He heard her get up and move around. _Probably to see if anyone if awake._

He heard the quiet creak of a chair when she sat down in it. _Hopefully she will find the map I left for her. _When he heard the angry sound come from her, he struggled to keep her from hearing his laughter.

He thought she might wake him up, but he crushed that thought when he heard the door open and close quietly.

_Damn._

* * *

Stepping outside, Siobhan took out her map and looked for Whiterun on it. Finding Whiterun was no chore, but finding the roads on this damned thing was another thing. Finding none, she huffed and put the map away, deciding to just follow the road past the inn.

It wasn't overly dark out this early in the morning, so she had no use for a torch or spell.

Walking along quietly, she began to think of her dream. _It was a nightmare, really. _She hadn't dreamed of Aiden's death in a very long time. It had been over a hundred years since he met the fate that stole him away from her in the middle of the night.

They had been out in the forest when the hunters came. They had yelled about how Stendarr would show them no mercy and attacked.

She had only been able to watch as they brutally murdered Aiden then come running after her. She had barely made it back to the Guild after killing all of the hunters, gaining two scars and a broken heart.

Siobhan was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a wolf howl. She promptly killed the lone wolf and dragged the body onto the rocks and kept walking.

As she came down the hill, a huge city came into view. She stopped to take in the sight, smiling. Forgetting the road, she started to walk down the hill towards what she assumed was a farm.

Coming up on the farm, she saw a giant attacking three other people. Rushing in she started to slash at the giant's legs. It took all four of them less than five minutes to overpower the giant.

"You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent Shield-Sister," a female voice said from behind her. She turned to see a pretty Nord woman with red hair and dark green warpaint going across her face in three line.

"What is a Shield-Sister?" Siobhan asked. "An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough," the woman replied.

"Can I join you?" Siobhan asked. "Not for me to say. If you want to join, talk to Kodlak Whiteman in Jorrvaskr," the woman said.

"I'm Aela and those two are Farkas and Ria," Aela said after a second.

"Siobhan," she replied, smiling at them. "I'm heading to Whiterun. Care if I walk with you?" She added after a second.

Aela only nodded her approval in reply.

After the exchange, everyone started to head back to Whiterun. Farkas walked alongside Siobhan. He didn't speak to her until they reached the stables. "What's a dark elf coming from Riverwood for?" He asked in a deep voice. "I have news from Helgen," she replied. "You were at Helgen?" He asked in a disbelieving voice. She only nodded.

As they passed the Khajiit caravan, Siobhan thought of J'raka and how he would be so excited to see more Khajiit in this cold place.

Coming up to the gate, Siobhan was stopped by a guard and told to state her business. "I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack," she said. "She's also with us," Aela spoke up. The guard nodded and motioned for her to go through and told her not to get into any trouble.

Before Siobhan went to see the Jarl, she wanted to make more armor for herself. She thought back to what Ralof had said about this not being Stormcloak territory and assumed that meant Whiterun too.

After making a set of leather armor, she put it on and promised the blacksmith, Adrianne, that she would take a sword to her father when she went up to see the Jarl.

Walking through the city she met a few people and was asked to do some cave crawling that she agreed to, for a price of course.

Finally making it to Dragonsreach, Siobhan pushed open a large door and walked in. She wasn't expecting it to be so big. Walking up more stairs, she noticed another dark elf, walking towards her with her sword drawn. "What's the meaning of this interruption? The Jarl is not receiving visitors," the elf told her in a low, threatening voice. "I have news from Helgen," Siobhan told her calmly.

"So, you were at Helgen. You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" The Jarl greeted her. "Yes, I had a great view while the Imperials were trying to cut off my head," she replied. "Well then. So what exactly happened at Helgen?" He asked. "The dragon destroyed the village and last I saw it was heading this way," she replied.

Then the Jarl, his steward, and his housecarl got into an argument. Finally, telling the elf to send troops to Riverwood, the Jarl looked back to Siobhan. "Thank you for telling me this. Perhaps, you could do something else for me while you are here."

"What do you need, my Jarl?" She questioned. "Let's go find my court wizard, he is in need of someone to fetch something for him." He then led her into a side room where a wizard was standing at an alchemy table.

After talking to the wizard, Siobhan was tasked with getting a tablet from Bleak Falls Barrow. The wizard also wanted her to take some frost salts to the local alchemist. After giving the Jarl's steward, Proventus, the sword, she walked back out into Whiterun.

_Well, now I have another reason to go into that tomb._ Siobhan looked to the skies and noticed it looked like rain was approaching, along with the night. She went into the inn and asked for a room for the night. After getting her room, she went back out to the city to run the small errands that people asked of her.

After hearing an argument over a woman's son, she went up to the Grey-Mane household to talk to the old woman. After she came in, a man with a huge battleaxe came running out to threaten Siobhan until she agreed to help him.

"I need you to go into the Battle-Born house and find something that tells me my brother is still alive," he said. "I can do that easily," she replied.

After scouting the house and finding the backdoor, she unlocked it easily and slid inside before anyone could see her. Sneaking around proved easy as well. There was only one man inside the house and he was asleep. Before she left she went around taking any useful items and found some gold as well.

Making her way back to the Avulstein Grey-Mane, she found out that he was going to Northwatch Keep to get his brother. "Maybe I can get him back without any bloodshed," she suggested. He didn't want to let her, but in the end he let her go alone.

Going back to the inn, she sat down at a table in the corner and waited for Saadia to bring her food. After she had her fill of food, she went to her room and laid down to sleep.

The last thing she thought about before she fell into the darkness was Ralof.

* * *

Waking up early, Siobhan put on her gear and decided to head back to Riverwood to let Ralof know what she was going to be doing.

Going outside, she was immediately soaked from the pouring rain. _Well, at least it isn't cold here._ She sighed and went out the city gates.

The road back to Riverwood was very foggy and rainy, but uneventful. Siobhan saw no wolves or giants this time, but she did see a few deer and a fox. As she made it to Riverwood's gates, the sun finally coming out to stop the rain.

After asking Gerdur about Ralof at the lumber mill, Siobhan went to the house and found Ralof still in bed asleep. "Ralof," she whispered in a sing-song voice. When he didn't stir, she poked him gently. "Ralof," she said, loudly this time.

His eyes flew open and he jumped a little. "Siobhan. You're back," he said, smiling. "I am. Now you have to get out of bed, Nord. You're going to come with me," she said. "Where are we going?" He asked getting up and putting his boots on. "The lake. Past those stones. I need do something fun before I go into Bleak Falls Barrow," she said. "You're going in there? Why?" He questioned. "I have to get something for Lucan and Jarl Balgruuf," she explained. "Okay, let's go," he said, motioning for her to lead.

He didn't notice her change in gear until they were halfway to the Guardian Stones. "Hey, where is your Stormcloak armor?" He asked. She pointed at the knapsack on her back. "Did you make that yourself?" He asked. "I did. You like it?" She asked in a low voice, putting more sway into her hips. "I, uh, do," he said distractedly.

They passed the Guardian Stones and a hunter's camp and came to a little alcove that had enough cover so no one would see them. Setting her pack down next to a tree, she began to take off her boots. "What are you doing?" Ralof asked, eyeing her. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to swim. Now are you going to join me or just stand there and stare?" She said, smirking at him. She had her clothes off before he did and stepped into the cool water.

He watched her when she dove into the water. "Ralof, get in or I'm making you get in," she said when she resurfaced. He smirked at her. "Yeah? Then come make me, cause I don't think I want to get in that cold lake," he challenged.

She raised an eyebrow at that and took the challenge. She rose out of the water, walking slowly towards him. When she reached him, he was staring with big eyes, so she took his hands and whispered in his ear. "What's wrong, Ralof?"

He mumbles something unintelligible when she starts pulling him back towards the water. He doesn't even realize that his feet are in the water. _Her voice is honey poured over thunder._ She puts a hand on his stomach and walks around behind him, whispering things in his ear and then she gives him a hard push.

He comes up, gasping for air, to the sound of her laughter. "Gods, elf, don't you know what smallclothes are?" He asked. She growled and got in his face. "Do not call me elf, Nord. I have a name," she ground out. He watched her closely, seeing the way she flicked her eyes down to his lips and back up to meet his eyes. He jerks her slick body up against him, his breath hot on her neck.

"R-Ralof," she manages to gasp out. Nothing else seems to come into her mind.

"Gods, you're driving me crazy. You wear nothing under your armor and you're a spectacular tease," he breathes out.

She tries to reply, but falters when he slides a hand across her back and into her hair. He pushes back through the water until he's sitting on the rocks, still halfway submerged. He pulls her into his lap, tugging her head back to kiss the long line of her neck.

He pulls back and she looks at him with stormy blue eyes, then she kisses him thoroughly.

Breaking the kiss, she twines her arms around his neck, her bare chest pressing flush against his, and his lower body drives up into hers, sending a low growl through his chest that makes her blood boil.

She rocks against him, a soft moan finally escaping her throat when he bites at her neck. Her back arches and his hands slide down to her backside, gripping her hips, pulling her roughly into him.

When she feels his need pressing into her, it takes everything she has in her to pull away from him and get off his lap.

"Siobhan.." he starts, but she cuts him off. "Ralof, no. Please," she says, having trouble saying anything more.

She starts to put on her armor and he gets up to do the same. "We need to get back before dark. I need to sleep before I go into the tomb," she whispers. He nods.

* * *

It doesn't take them long to get back to Riverwood. They didn't talk the whole way back, the tension bouncing between them.

Gerdur notices something different between them when they trudge in, but no one bothers to say anything about it.

Siobhan lays down on her bedroll before anyone can say anything to her, curling in on herself. She doesn't fall asleep for a long time.

Ralof doesn't sleep at all.

* * *

**There we have it. Review?**


	6. CHAPTER 5: Fight and Flight

**Off to Bleak Falls Barrow. I had fun writing this. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fight and Flight**

Siobhan woke before everyone the next morning. She wanted to get to Bleak Falls Barrow quickly and get out of there. She also wanted to get away from Ralof so she could think. Quickly grabbing her pack and three apples, she went out the door and into the cool morning.

She followed the road out of town and onto the path Camilla had directed her to a few days ago when she agreed to get back her brother's claw.

Making her way up the path after killing mudcrab and a wolf, shivering from the cold, Siobhan saw an old crumbling tower ahead.

Crouching down and moving forward, she saw a bandit leaning up against a tree and another walking back and forth between the tower and the first bandit. Waiting for the perfect moment, she ran out of hiding and quickly killed the bandit near the tree. Hiding from the pacing one, she waited until the bandit turned her back and sneaked up behind her and slid her daggers across the bandit's throat.

What she didn't plan for was a third bandit to come barreling out of the tower and slam her down with his shield. "Fuck," she hissed and jumped up. This bandit was tougher than the other two. He had a shield and much better armor. After backing him up to the cliff edge, she ran up to him and shoved him off. She watched him hit a few ledges before coming to a stop on the ground below. He didn't get back up.

After picking up everything she wanted from the bandits and their tower, she went on up the path and came up on the tomb's entrance. She stopped to look at it and noticed a bandit looking out from a ledge. Sighing, she crept up the stairs, but the lookout spotted her and started yelling and shooting arrows at her.

After dispatching the three bandits, she looked around for anything important. Finding nothing out here, she opened the large black door leading inside.

* * *

The door shut behind her with a loud thud that echoed throughout the cavern. The two bandits that were near a fire up ahead didn't even notice the thud.

Siobhan had a few invisibility potions, but she decided against using them in here. Putting her sneaking skills to the test in this armor, she crouched down behind a fallen pillar and stuck to the shadows, getting by without being seen. Going down the hall she ran through three huge spider webs. She groaned and wiped them off her. _Fucking spiders._

Going further in, she went through anything she thought might hold something good, Siobhan came up on another bandit with a torch walking towards a lever in the middle of the room. The bandit pulled the lever and fell dead before she blinked.

Walking in, she surveyed the room after going through the bandit's pockets. She looked up to see two faces, one with a symbol of the snake and another with a whale in their mouths. _The middle head is missing. _Looking down, she saw another head with a snake it it. Turning to the pillars to her left, she fixed them to match the three faces. _Snake, snake, whale._

She pulled the lever and braced herself, but the only thing to happen was the gate rising up, opening the way.

Going down a spiral staircase, killing a few skeevers, Siobhan began to hear someone shouting for help in the next room. Running to the voice, she had to cut through a thick spider web. Entering the room, she saw a massive spider fall from a hole in the ceiling.

Killing this spider was harder than any other spider she had faced, but after a long fight, Siobhan finally managed to kill it. Looking up she noticed a dark elf caught in a spider web.

"You did it! You killed the spider," he said. "Where's the golden claw?" Siobhan demanded. He went on about how it works on a door in a place called the Hall of Stories. "Get me down and I can show you," he promised. Knowing how thieves worked, she killed him on the spot. "Nerevar guide you," she whispered.

Taking the claw and his journal, Siobhan kept going. Going through a room with a lot of urns, she found herself in a long hall with dead bodies lying in small alcoves in the walls. _These must be draugr. I've never seen one before. Only read of them. _She started creeping through the ruins, trying not to wake the draugr.

She kept her eyes on them at all times and didn't touch any of them. She didn't want to chance waking any. She'd had enough fighting for the day already. Making it through three swinging blades, she made it to a long hall with draugr that were standing up.

Once she made it through the long hall, she found a cavern with a stream in it. She also found a draugr that she had to fight. It wasn't a long fight and it ended with Siobhan kicking the draugr down hard enough to kill it.

Pulling a chain to open the gate, she went through the cave system, killing another draugr on the way. Reaching another room with another draugr, Siobhan saw that there was a door. Dispatching the draugr quickly and looting a chest, she pushed the door open and went through it.

* * *

Quietly closing the door behind her, Siobhan saw she was in another part of the tomb. Groaning, she continued on.

Running through more swinging blades, she failed to notice the three draugr waiting for her on the other side. Killing them easily, she went on. Opening another door, Siobhan found herself in a long hallway with stone carvings. _This must be the Hall of Stories that thief was talking about_, she thought, walking down the long hallway.

Coming to the door, she noticed that there was a large gold circle in the middle of the door with three holes for something. Bringing out the claw, she held it up to the circle noting it was a perfect fit. _Now for the other circles. _Turning over the claw, she saw there were three circles containing animals. _Bear, moth, owl. _She turned the rings to match the claw and used the claw to turn the keyhole.

After she watched the door come down, she went up the stairs and came face to face with a huge cavern. There was wall and a large sarcophagus up on a raised platform. Going closer to the platform, she began to hear chanting. Looking at the wall, she saw a glowing word. Going closer, everything went black except the word. _FUS_. She shook her head and spun around at the sound of the top flying off the sarcophagus.

As the draugr clambered out of its resting place, Siobhan started striking it with her daggers. It put up a fight and kept yelling something strange at her. Finally killing it, she found the large stone tablet she needed on it. _Now to get out of here._

She looked around and decided to keep following the stairs. To a dead end. "What the fuck is this?!" She yelled, hearing her voice echo back to her. Looking around in anger, she saw a handle on a small pillar.

After pulling it up, the wall in front of her started to slide up. Huffing, she followed the narrow passage, only to fall off a ledge in the dark. "Son of a..." she cursed, standing up. She looked around and spotted the exit up ahead.

She found out that it was already dark when she got outside. _I spent the whole day in that awful place? _Not wanting to stay outside in the cold, she went back in the cave.

Leaning up against the stone wall, she sighed and closed her eyes.

_Ralof..._

* * *

Siobhan startled awake and looked around. She sighed when she found she was still in the cave. She got up and went outside the cave.

Looking out in the soft morning light, she saw that she was near the lake she went to with Ralof.

"We're here to teach you a lesson." She heard a voice say from below her. Peering down over the ledge, she saw three men. "That so? Have I been bad or something?" She asked, smirking. "Yes. Now get down here so we can do our job," one of them spoke up. "Tell me who sent you, then I will," she said. "Bergritte Battle-Born, thief," he gave her. "Ah, she noticed that did she? Well let's get on with this then," she said, sliding down the side of the cliff to face the thugs.

She brought out a scroll she found in the tomb. Using it, she shot a fireball at one of the thugs. As the fire exploded on contact, all three thugs fell to the ground. She gave them a last glance and started walking through the forest to what she hoped was Riverwood.

Siobhan stumbled upon a very worn down shack with an old woman living in it. The old woman didn't seem to care that she was walking around her house, so Siobhan looked around, finding many different alchemy ingredients and a cellar door.

Climbing down the the ladder, she turned around and saw an alchemy table along with an arcane enchanter. Seeing no one else down here, Siobhan started to take whatever she found in the cellar. She found a strange note about a coven the old woman wanted someone to join. She put it back down and got out of the cellar.

When she came out into the open the old woman attacked her. Siobhan killed her in one strike with a stab straight to the heart.

Clearing the shack of anything valuable, Siobhan moved on. She soon found the river, which she knew to lead her to Riverwood. Crossing the river, she followed the road back to Riverwood.

She walked into Riverwood Trader to give Lucan back his claw and sell useless junk. "Thank you for bringing back my claw. Here is the coin, like I promised," he said, giving Siobhan a toothy grin. "No problem," she said, forcing a smile.

Walking back to Gerdur and Hod's house, she found the house was empty. Walking back out and to the lumber mill, she found Gerdur. "Where's Ralof?" She asked. "Oh, dear, he left for Windhelm yesterday evening," Gerdur replied sadly.

She didn't want to believe it. Did he really leave without saying goodbye?

"Did he leave anything for me?" She asked quietly. Gerdur just shook her head. "I think I'm going to stay in Whiterun now. Thank you so much for letting me stay here for a while," Siobhan said and hugged Gerdur.

Before Gerdur could say anything more, Siobhan walked away, heading for Whiterun.

* * *

Siobhan walked to Whiterun, thinking about why Ralof left without saying goodbye. She knew that she had probably hurt his feelings pulling away like she did at the lake. She didn't know why she pulled away, but she had, and now he was gone.

Drifting out of her thoughts, she saw she was at the gates. As she trudged through the streets, her mind drifted off to think about her guild. _They probably think I'm dead and have already replaced me._ She scoffed.

Walking into Dragonsreach, Siobhan walked into Farengar's space, ignoring the hooded person at the desk. "Here's your tablet," she said, holding it out to the wizard. "Thank you," he replied, looking at her closely. "Anything else?" She asked.

The wizard didn't get to answer her because the Irileth, the housecarl, came running in saying a dragon has been spotted. The elf looked at Siobhan. "You should come too."

She followed the Irileth and Farengar to the second floor of Dragonsreach. Jarl Balgruuf asked Siobhan to go with Irileth to fight the dragon because she survived Helgen. "Yes, my Jarl," Siobhan said, nodding.

Before she left the Jarl stopped her. "I've also informed my steward that you're now allowed to purchase a home here in Whiterun." He also gave her some hide bracers with a red glow to them.

Siobhan followed Irileth out to the watchtower where the dragon was spotted. "Looks like he's gone now, but you can sure tell he's been here," the housecarl said looking around.

Then she heard a very familiar sound. A loud roar, just like the one from Helgen.

"No! Look!" Siobhan pointed to the mountains where a dragon was flying down towards the watchtower.

_Nerevar, guide me_.

"Attack it from afar!" Siobhan yelled to the guards. The guards pelted it with arrows while Irileth and Siobhan shot fire and lightning at it. When it finally landed on the ground, Siobhan ran up to it and slashed her daggers at it.

She dodged the dragon's huge teeth, but her armor got singed when it shot a plume of fire at her. She ran and jumped on the monster's head and started to slash at it, while it tried to shake her off, roaring in fury.

She got the last hit in by driving her daggers down in the monster's head.

"Dovahkiin! No!" The dragon roared, falling to the ground dead.

Before anyone could move, the dragon started to disintegrate and finally Siobhan was surrounded with glowing lights. As she was being surrounded by this, she started to feel a great power come over her. Then, it all went away.

"I can't believe it. You're Dragonborn," one of the guards that had come up to her said. "Dragonborn? What do you mean?" She asked. "In the very oldest tales, back when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay them and steal their powers. That's what you did isn't it?" He said. "I don't know what happened," she replied honestly. "Try to shout, then you will know," the guard said.

Siobhan looked to the sky and remembered the word from the wall. She focused everything on that one word and shouted. "FUS!"

"You must get back to the Jarl now," Irileth said, pointing towards Whiterun.

When Siobhan reached the gates of Whiterun, the ground started to quake and she heard "DOVAHKIIN!"

"Dragonborn?" The guards whispered to the skies.

Inside Whiterun, Siobhan ran through the streets as fast as she could. When she got into Dragonsreach, she ran up to the Jarl, but before she could say anything, her world went black.

* * *

"DOVAHKIIN!"

Ralof looked up to the sky. _Dragonborn? _He had only been in Windhelm for a day and he already hated it again. He hated the freezing cold.

He missed Riverwood. He missed Siobhan more.

He looked down at the letter in his hand and up at the courier, waiting patiently for Ralof to hand over the letter. "Never mind. Here's some coin for your trouble," Ralof said, holding out gold instead of the letter.

_Maybe one day I'll send one._

With that, Ralof threw the letter into a nearby brazier and watched it catch fire.

* * *

**Sorry if my fight scenes suck. Hopefully they'll get better. But, uh, yeah. Questions? Review? **


	7. CHAPTER 6: No Going Back

**So, fairly short chapter here. I had so much trouble writing this. Enjoy.**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed this so far.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: No Going Back**

"Farengar, go get Jarl Balgruuf," Irileth ordered the wizard. As Farengar scurried off, Siobhan's eyes fluttered open.

"Irileth, what.." Siobhan started. "The Jarl, he needs to know about the dragon."

"Relax, girl. I told him on my return," the dark elf said. "I also told him of this Nord tale too," she went on. "Where am I?" Siobhan asked, sitting up in the bed. She looked around, seeing the lavishly decorated room.

"You are in my personal chambers," Jarl Balgruuf answered from the door. "It's good to see you finally awake. Irileth told me what happened at the watchtower."

"I'm sorry, my Jarl. I don't know what came over me," Siobhan said, looking down at her hands. "It's quite alright," the Jarl told her.

Jarl Balgruuf looked at the dark elf sitting in his bed. _Can she really be the Dragonborn? Everyone heard the Greybeard's summon. _"There are two matters we have to discuss, now that you're awake. If you're alright, that is," he told her, sitting at the foot of the bed. "I'm fine. What is it?" Siobhan asked.

"Well, this Dragonborn business first off. I think you should go see the Greybeards at their monastery, High Hrothgar, on the Throat of the World. If they summoned you, it must be true," he said. "I can't be the Dragonborn, my jarl. I was alive when the last Septim fell, so a very long time. Why would it just be coming up now?" She questioned.

"I don't know. That is why you must go see them," the Jarl replied. "Very well," she sighed. The Jarl nodded.

"Second business then. You have done my city a great honor. I wish you to be a Thane in my court. It's the highest title I can grant. You will also get a personal housecarl," Jarl Balgruuf told her.

Siobhan was thunderstruck and her eyes flew up to look at the Jarl. "Are you sure? I'm just a dark elf from Cyrodiil." The Jarl nodded, "I'm quite sure."

"I would be honored, my Jarl," Siobhan said. "Good. Your housecarl's name is Lydia. I believe she is at the door to Dragonsreach," Jarl Balgruuf said, getting up from the bed. Before the Jarl walked out, he turned back to the dark elf, now standing up. "Oh and welcome to Skyrim," he said. Then he walked away.

Siobhan scoffed. _Welcome to Skyrim, my ass. I suppose I'll have to talk to that steward for the house. I'm going to need somewhere to stay now. _Huffing, she made her way back into the main hall. Finding the steward sitting at a table eating, she sat down beside him. "The Jarl said there is a house for I can buy. Are you the one I need to speak with about that?" She questioned the man.

"I am," he replied. "How much will it be?" she asked. "6800 septims for all the upgrades," he replied again. Siobhan scoffed at that. "I don't have that much right now. I'll get back to you on that," she said, getting up quickly. "Very well," the steward said, going back to his food. She scowled at him. _This __damn Imperial. I should shove his bald head into his food._

Walking down the steps, she noticed a woman standing next to the door. Getting close enough, the woman moved towards her. "The Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl. It's an honor to serve you. My name is Lydia," she said.

"Hi, Lydia. I'm Siobhan," Siobhan replied, smiling. "What does a housecarl do exactly?" She asked Lydia.

"I'm sworn to your service. I'll guard you, and all you own, with my life," Lydia replied. Siobhan nodded. "Well, I don't have much to guard right now, so will you be alright with staying here until I can get something worked out?" She asked her housecarl. "Yes, my Thane," Lydia said.

"Thank you and please call me Siobhan," she said, putting a hand on Lydia's ironclad arm. "Yes, my.. Siobhan," Lydia stumbled out. Siobhan chuckled. "Thank you again. I'll be back soon," she said. Then she turned away from the Nord woman and walked out the door.

* * *

Stepping outside, Siobhan growled when she felt raindrops hit her. _Does it ever stop raining? _She decided to go back to The Bannered Mare to talk to Hulda about High Hrothgar. Walking in, she sat down on a bar stool. "Hulda? I need to speak with you," Siobhan said, waving the woman over. "What can I do for you?" Hulda asked.

"Do you know how I can get up to High Hrothgar?" She asked. "You should take the carriage to Riften. You will have to walk to Ivarstead though. Talk to someone there about it. Also, don't go in Riften," the innkeeper told her.

"Why not?" Siobhan asked. "It's a ratty little place. The Thieves Guild runs amuck and no one does anything about it," Hulda said, scrunching up her face at the thought. "Thanks, Hulda. I'll keep that in mind. Anything else to know or be done?" She asked, getting up from her perch.

"Take a look at these."

* * *

After getting a bounty on a bandit leader and learning about a kid in Windhelm trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood, Siobhan went out to kill some bandits and retrieve a sword for a Redguard man.

After trudging around the hold all day in the rain, Siobhan wandered back into Whiterun dirty and tired. She walked into The Bannered Mare and slid enough coins to Hulda for her room.

Upstairs, she pulled off her armor and dropped it unceremoniously onto the floor. Going over to the washbasin, she wiped the blood and dirt off her arms and face with a rag.

Looking down, she ran a long finger over a gash on her chest where a bandit's sword got too close. _Fucking bandits. I hope they all burn._

Sighing, she went to the bed and got in. She turned on her side, curling in on herself.

_I want to go home. I hate Skyrim. Ralof._

* * *

When Siobhan finally got up the next morning, she went around to collect her rewards for yesterday's mess. Getting everything sold off, she had enough for Breezehome, so she went back to Dragonsreach and told Lydia she could stay there now.

"I think I'm going to Riften for a little while. Maybe Windhelm. I'll decide when I get to the carriage," she tells Lydia, who is walking around the small home. "Don't feel like you have to stay here, okay?" She goes on.

"I think I'll stay here. It's much better than the barracks for the guards," Lydia said, peering into the guest bedroom.

"As you wish. I'll come back soon, okay?" Siobhan says, gathering her pack. Lydia nodded.

"Farewell," Siobhan said, waving a hand and walking out the door.

* * *

Walking out of Whiterun, Siobhan gave some thought to where she wanted to go. Riften held the Thieves Guild and that was something she knew how to do well. On the other hand, apparently Windhelm had a boy that could lead to the Dark Brotherhood, somehow.

She didn't know what she was going to expect from either of the cities.

Coming up on the carriage, she made a quick decision. "I'd like to hire your carriage," she told the driver. "Okay. Where will we be going?" The driver asked.

"Riften. Let's go to Riften," she said.

As she climbed into the back of the carriage, she realized one thing. She wasn't going to get to go back to Cyrodiil now.

* * *

**So short. But hey, I got it out.**

**Also, I'm on vacation now so it might be a little bit before I get another chapter out.**

**Review?**


	8. CHAPTER 7: Smooth Criminal

**Finally got this one out. I'm back from my vacation so things should be back to normal. This is also the longest chapter so far. Enjoy.**

**Also, note the rating change. Not sexual yet, but it's bordering again. Plus, kind of violent.**

**DISCLAIMER: No.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Smooth Criminal**

It took a week for Siobhan to get to Riften. Everything that could go wrong, did go wrong on the carriage ride. Finally, after two broken wheels, two bandit attacks, and a lunatic, who happened to be a werewolf, that decided to attack, the carriage pulled up to Riften's front gates just as it was starting to get dark.

"I'm very sorry about that trip," the carriage driver apologized. "It's fine. No one died. Here's more than what the trip cost, for you and the poor horse," Siobhan said, handing the driver a small bag of coins.

"Thank you very much. I hope you find what you came here for. Oh and one day, you're going to have to tell me how you got that werewolf to go away without a fight," the driver said. Siobhan just smiled and nodded. As the driver went to stable the horse, Siobhan walked up to the front gate, only to be stopped by a strong grip on her arm. "Halt. You need to pay the visitor's tax before I let you enter," the guard said.

"Might I ask what the tax is for?" She asked. "For the privilege of entering the city. What's it matter?" The guard replied.

"This is obviously a shakedown," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Alright, don't yell. I'll let you in," the guard sighed, unlocking the gate. Siobhan brushed past him and went into the city.

* * *

As she stepped through the gate, Siobhan pulled a black hood over her head to shield her face from the people here.

There was a Nord woman nearby talking to a man about the Thieves Guild. Ignoring them, she walked further into the city. She stopped when she heard a deep voice to the side. "I don't know you. What are you doing in Riften?"

"What's it to you?" She asked. "Best not say something you'll regret. The Black-Briars don't need a smart ass like you meddling in their affairs," the man said.

"It would be wise to take your own advice," Siobhan spat. "Ha. I like you. You've got fire. I'm Maul. I work for the Black-Briars," he said. "Siobhan," she replied.

"Well Siobhan, if you need dirt on anything, I'm your man, but it'll cost you," he smirked. "How about you tell me for free?" She bargained. Maul laughed. "Okay, I can deal. What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Know anything about the Thieves Guild? Or the Dark Brotherhood?" She asked. "Well, my brother Dirge works with the Thieves Guild down in their hideout. If you want to get in on all that, find Brynjolf down in the marketplace. I'm sure he'd like someone like you. As for the Dark Brotherhood, all I know is a boy named Aventus Aretino, in Windhelm, has been attempting to contact them," he told her.

"I heard about that kid too, just wondering if there was more to it, but my thanks. Have a drink on me, for your help," she said, handing him a few coins for his information.

"Speaking of a drink, would you like to get one with me? The Bee and Barb has some fantastic mead," Maul said, pointing to the building across a bridge. Siobhan smiled. "I'll have to pass this time. Maybe some other time?"

Maul nodded and headed off to the building. Siobhan followed him, looking around.

Maul opened the door for her and she walked in. "This is an inn too?" She asked him. He nodded and walked to the bar where an Argonian woman was talking to a male Argonian.

Sitting down at a table away from other people, Siobhan pulled off her hood, no longer worried about the people.

The male Argonian walked up to her then. "Welcome to The Bee and Barb, my lady. What can I get you?"

"Well, I'd like a room for the night and I've been told you have fantastic mead, so some of that, please," she said and smiled up at the Argonian. He brought her a bottle of mead a minute later and she paid for it along with her room.

"Talen-Jei, bring me some Black-Briar mead," a man with red hair and the strangest accent said to the Argonian. "Fine. You better pay this time, Brynjolf," Talen-Jei growled, walking off to get the man's mead.

The man sat down in the chair opposite of Siobhan. "I don't think I've seen you around here, lass. The name's Brynjolf," he said to her in that strange accent. "Siobhan," she said, eyeing him. He had brilliant green eyes and a smile that could charm an entire city.

"That's a pretty name, lass. Suits you," Brynjolf told her, smiling. "Well thank you, but why are you sitting at a stranger's table?" Siobhan asked. "Just to chat," he replied. Siobhan nodded, not believing him.

"So, Siobhan, what brings a lovely elf like yourself to our city?"

"I'm looking for a group of people, might be able to help me out," she said, smirking. Brynjolf sat up straighter at that. "Really now? I know a lot of people. Maybe I can help you?"

"I don't know. You don't look like the sort of person who would know about these people."

Brynjolf scoffed at that. "I know everyone here, lass. Let me help you out."

"I think I can manage. Well, as much fun as it is talking to you, I need to sleep. I had the worst trip here," she said, getting up and watching as disappointment flashed across his face. "Maybe I can help you sleep? I've been told I'm very good at it," he said.

Siobhan laughed. "I'll have to pass on that." She leaned over his shoulder, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Goodnight, Brynjolf," she whispered, running a finger along his ear.

Leaving him stunned, she turned and walked up the stairs to her room. When she shut the door to her room, she unfurled a fist to look at a ring she had slid from Brynjolf's jacket. Chuckling, she set it on the dresser. She took off her dirty armor, setting it on the floor, and got into bed.

* * *

Siobhan woke up sometime later with the feeling that someone was in the room with her. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room. Noticing a dark figure sitting in the corner, she sat up and pulled a dagger from under her pillow.

"Easy there, lass," the figure said. She smirked. "What are you doing in here, Brynjolf," she growled, feigning anger. "Well, it seems that I've lost a ring. Couldn't find it downstairs so I had to check everywhere, just in case," he said.

"What makes you think I have it?" She asked innocently. "Just intuition, I guess. That and it's sitting on the dresser," he said, shrugging. "So it is. Not sure how it got there," she said innocently. Brynjolf laughed. "Well, I found this very interesting ring in a pocket on your armor. I'll gladly let you keep that one if I can keep this one," he said, holding up a silver ring with a wolf's head on it.

Siobhan's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. "No! You can have your ring back. I need that ring now," she threatened. Brynjolf laughed again. "You'd be more intimidating if you had clothes on, lass." He looked over her naked body appreciatively.

She stalked over to him. "Give it back. Now." She swiped a hand for it, but Brynjolf pulled it out of her reach faster. She leaned over, getting inches away from his face. "Give it back."

"Say please," he said lowly. Before she could say anything, he slid a hand down her side, thumb skimming the side of her breast. Going down further, he cupped her ass and gave it a squeeze before he pulled his hand away.

Her eyes flashed glowing red and she growled out. "Give it now. Please, Brynjolf."

He held it out to her, looking at her eyes. She took it and placed it back on it's rightful spot on her right hand. Her eyes faded back to blue. "Thank you," she sighed out.

"Go back to sleep, lass. Come see me in the marketplace in the morning," Brynjolf said, getting up and moving for the door.

After he went away, she laid back down on the bed. She slept fitfully after that.

* * *

When Siobhan awoke the next morning, she saw that Brynjolf had left his ring on the dresser. Putting on her armor and grabbing the ring, she went downstairs and into Riften's busy streets.

She found Brynjolf at the marketplace like Maul said she would. At this moment he was going on about some potion she had never heard of. He went on to say that it would help you "make love like a sabre cat" and gain other god-like abilities.

There was a woman at his stall with a huge grin on her face as she listened to Brynjolf's spiel. When Brynjolf got done talking about his potion, the woman purchased one potion. When the woman left the stall with her potion, Siobhan walked up. Brynjolf was too busy counting the coins from the woman to notice her until she slid his ring in front of him. "I'd like to trade this ring for one of those interesting potions," she said.

He looked up at her and smiled. "You? You need one of my potions? I can't see why," he told her, looking over her again.

"Well, I don't really need to "make love like a sabre cat." I'm already pretty wild," she said, smiling back with her tongue peeking out between her teeth. "That so, lass? Gonna need some proof of that," he tossed back.

She laughed. "In your dreams." He pouted. "You wound me, lass."

"You'll get over it." She leaned over the stall. "So, I hear you're the man I need to talk to about the Thieves Guild," she whispered. He really looked at her then. "I don't peg you for a thief."

"You'll be surprised. So can you help me or not?" She asked. "I can, but first, a test. I need an errand that needs to get done today and if you think you have what it takes, I want you to do it," he said. "I can handle anything," she said.

"Alright, behind you is an Argonian jeweler, Madesi. I need you to break into his strongbox and steal his silver ring. Then, I want you to plant it on the dark elf, Brand-Shei. While you do this, I'll be doing what I do with a "new" potion to distract everyone," he explains. Siobhan nods. "I got it."

She walked away and he started another spiel about another potion. Brynjolf watched her as she broke into Madesi's stall and lockbox. He continued to watch as she slunk over to Brand-Shei and got behind the boxes where he was sitting. As she stood up, they locked eyes and he stopped talking about his potion.

The people dispersed, grumbling about Brynjolf's scams. She sauntered up to him. "So did I make the cut?"

"Definitely. It all went perfect. My, ah, organization would be lucky to have someone like you," he replied. "Good. Where do I sign up?" She asked. "In the Ragged Flagon. It's in the Ratway. Some dangerous things in there," he said.

"I think I've proved I can handle myself," she said, smirking. "That you did. I'll see you there," he said. He winked at her and walked off toward the keep. Before he got too far, Siobhan yelled at him. "Hey! Wait! Where is the Ratway?!"

He turned and smiled at her again, shrugging. She growled and stomped her foot. Then she heard a laugh from the ground beside her. She looked down to see an older woman. "The Ratway is below us, dear. It's the door with a gate before it. I hope you enjoy that life," the woman said to her. Siobhan knelt in front of the woman and smiled. "I already do." Then she held out a few coins to her. "Divines bless you," the woman said, taking the proffered coins.

Siobhan walked to the railing, looking over to see the walkways below and some stairs leading to them. Walking down the stairs, she saw the gate the woman had mentioned. Opening the gate, she stopped before she went through the door.

_I can do this. I can be the underdog here. They don't have to know who I am. I can do this._ She blew out a breath and walked through the door.

* * *

The journey through the Ratway wasn't as bad as Brynjolf made it out to be. Two idiots who wanted to mess with the Guild, a skeever, and another lowlife didn't turn out to be problems, but one guy had come barreling towards her with his fists drawn. She had batted a fist away and before she could do the same with the other, the man hit her jaw.

She stumbled back, slightly dazed. The beast in her reared her head then. Siobhan roared in anger and advanced on the man. She threw her dagger at him, hitting him in the shoulder. As she reached him, she gave him a hard shove and pushed him town into a bear trap that was on the floor. He screamed in agony as it clamped down on him.

She stood there and watched the man die, bloodlust running through her veins. She pulled her dagger from the man and wiped it off on his tunic. Huffing, she continued on until she came up on a door with a familiar shadowmark next to it.

She opened the door and took in The Ragged Flagon. It had a large pool of water in the middle with a bar behind that. Everything was run down here. It looked like nothing like her guild in the city. As she moved around the water, she started to hear voices.

"Give it up, Brynjolf. You, Vex, Delvin, and Mercer are a dying breed," a man said. "No, I'm telling you, this one has something about her," she heard Brynjolf's accented voice reply. "Yeah, right. Just like the stupid kid who ended up in jail two days ago," the first man said. Brynjolf noticed her standing there after that and looked over at her. "Yeah? Well, look at this. I told you, Vekel." The man, Vekel, sighed and made a face at his back.

"You impress once more, lass," Brynjolf said. "Piece of cake. I have to comment that I earned this for this skeeverhole?" She said disdainfully, pointing to the dark bruise forming on her already dark face. Brynjolf winced at the sight. "I'm sorry, lass."

"Whatever. Now that I'm here, what's next?" She asked. "I want you to go collect some coin from three people. They owe us a lot and it's time to pay," he said. "Fine. Who?"

"Keerava in the inn, Bersi Honey-Hand in Pawned Prawn, and Haelga in her bunkhouse. Don't kill any of them. Just make them give us what they owe," he explained. "Fine. I'll be back," she huffed and stalked back out into the Ratway.

* * *

Siobhan didn't waste time with her task. She threatened all three within an inch of their lives until the paid. She trudged back into the Ragged Flagon, tired and angry. Stalking up the Brynjolf, she thrust the bags of coin towards him. "Here."

"Very good. I think it's time for you to meet our Guildmaster. Follow me," he said, motioning for her to follow him. He took her through a fake wardrobe and into a cistern. Walking up closer to the man, she stopped dead. "Mercer Frey," she said. Mercer looked up at her and scowled. "Siobhan, what are you doing here? Come to muck up my guild?"

Brynjolf looked between the two. "You two know each other?" He asked them.

"Unfortunately. Tell me this isn't that new recruit you've been going on about," Mercer said. "I'm afraid I am the new recruit, Mercer," Siobhan replied for Brynjolf, scowling.

"Great." Mercer turned to Brynjolf. "I'm going to guess she didn't tell you that she's the Guildmaster in The Imperial City? The Grey Fox?"

Brynjolf shook his head, looking at Siobhan, who looked to the ground. "She did not."

Mercer rolled his eyes and looked back to Siobhan. "Come with me, elf." She followed him to a desk where he turned on her. "What the fuck are you doing here? This is MY guild," he spat out. "I'm here because I'm trying to find a lost guildmate who came here a month ago. I also know that this is YOUR guild, asshole," she growled out.

"Fine. What do you want from us?" He asked. "I'm here to join. I think I'm going to spend a lot of time in this freezing wasteland. Might as well have jobs to do," she answered. "Fine. You take orders from me. You don't kill anyone on the job, we're not assassins here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Good. Now I have a large job for you. Go talk to Brynjolf for details. Don't muck this up, elf," Mercer said, scowling and waving her away.

Finding Brynjolf where they left him, she approached him. "So, the legendary Grey Fox is in our midst?" He teased. "No. The lowly Grey Fox is. The legendary one gave up his throne," she stated angrily.

Brynjolf hummed. "Mercer said there is a large job for me," she sighed. "Large job? He can't mean Goldenglow," he said. Siobhan shrugged. Brynjolf looked over to Mercer, who nodded. "Well, lass, it looks like you get the big one. Even Vex couldn't get it done," he stated.

"Just give me the rundown so I can go to sleep," she huffed.

"Okay. There is an estate not far from Riften on an island in the middle of the lake. It's owned by Aringoth, who recently stopped shipping honey to Maven Black-Briar, which is not a good idea. We need you to get in there and find out why. Also, while you are there you need to set fire to some beehives. Only three though, so don't get all crazy with the fire," he explained.

"That it?" She asked. Brynjolf nodded. "Good. I need to sleep now. Which bed?" She asked, looking around. "That one," he said, pointing to a nearby bed in the shadows. "Thank you. Goodnight, Brynjolf," she said, walking to the bed.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands. "Lass, are you alright?"

"Brynjolf, just go away."

"Can't do that," he said. She looked up at him with fierce blue eyes. "And why not?"

"Well, I forgot something," he said. Before she could spit more angry words at him, he kissed her.

* * *

**Well then. What's up with Siobhan's eyes?**

**Review?**


	9. CHAPTER 8: Run

**Here we go again. I'm excited for this chapter.**

**Warning, there is smut at the end. Just warning you.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Only Siobhan.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Run**

Siobhan woke with a start, looking around wildly. She was propped up on a fallen tree next to a river. Getting up and dusting herself off, she looked around slowly, trying to place where she was. When she felt the cold wind blow over her, she remembered. Mercer, Brynjolf, everything.

_She pulled away from Brynjolf quickly. Her eyes blazed with anger and something else Brynjolf couldn't place. "What is it with you Nords and kissing me?" She said. "Someone else been kissing you, lass?" Brynjolf teased._

"_Yes and I'd rather if anyone else didn't!" She all but yelled. "I told you to go away!" She pushed Brynjolf away from her. "Get the away from me!"_

"_Alright, just calm down," Brynjolf said, backing away. She looked around for her things, she had to get out of there. Finding her bags, she stood up from the bed. "What are you doing?" Brynjolf asked. "I'm leaving. I'm going to Windhelm. Tell Mercer the job will get done. I have to go," she said, looking at him with those glowing eyes._

"_Take the armor. Tonilia made it for you," he said, motioning to the armor sitting on the end table. She thought about leaving it, but took it anyways, stuffing it into her bag. She gave him a look before running towards the exit to the graveyard._

_Keeping her head down, she ran out of Riften and into the surrounding forest. She skirted around a watchtower and a small village before she let her beast take over. Dropping her pack next to a tree, she stripped off her clothes and let the transformation come._

_Dropping to her knees, she put her hands against the tree to keep herself up. She felt the pain of cracking bones and tearing muscles to make room for their new shape. She grew fur as pitch black as her normal hair. Roaring loudly as the transformation completed she took off at a fast run._

_She ran for hours, killing anything that dared come near her. After running and killing out her anger, she made her way back to her things._

_The transformation back to her normal body wasn't as wicked, but it left her even more exhausted. She looked at her dirty leather armor and sighed. Putting it in the bag, she took out her new armor. Putting it on, she noted at how it fit snugly._

_Shaking her head and sitting down next to the tree, she propped herself up and fell asleep._

She sighed and shook her head. It had been a long time since her anger got the better of her. Looking down, she took in her armor in the soft morning light. She ran her fingers over the shiny silver buckles. She felt another cold breeze wash over her and she looked up.

Further down the river she could see snow on the ground. She didn't remember running this far. Voices nearby brought her out of her thoughts. Walking towards them, she came up on a very small mining village. She saw Stormcloak soldiers standing around a small fire.

"Hello," she called out to them. They turned towards her with their hands on their weapons. She held her hands up. "It's okay. I don't want a fight. I just want to know where I am," she said. They relaxed slightly. "You're at Darkwater Crossing, elf," one of the male soldiers answered her. "Can you point to where that is on a map? I've never been this way before," she asked. "Yes, yes. Come here," the soldier answered again. He pointed to an unmarked spot on the map. "Here."

She nodded. "My thanks." The soldier just huffed and turned back towards the fire. She narrowed her eyes at him and walked away.

* * *

She hadn't walked very far until she came up to where the "snow" on the road had been. It wasn't snow at all, but yellowish dirt from the hot springs around her.

The hot springs soon turned into actual snow, much to Siobhan's annoyance. She hated snow.

As she was starting to contemplate putting on her hood, she came up on a huge black-stoned city covered in snow.

_Windhelm._

She stopped at the long stone bridge leading to the city. She stared at the gates while the snow curled around her in the wind. She breathed out shakily. _Ralof is here somewhere. Do I really want to get tied up in the Dark Brotherhood._

Huffing, she gathered herself and walked across the bridge and into the city.

* * *

"You need to go back to Morrowind, grey-skin. You pollute our city with your filth and stink," she heard a man say as soon as she entered. She looked to her side where two Nord men were harassing a dark elf woman. "Why haven't you picked a side for the war? Are you an Imperial spy?" He went on.

"We haven't picked a side because it isn't our war," the elf woman replied angrily. "You better watch yourself, elf. Especially at night," the man said.

Enraged at the sight, Siobhan ran at the man and shoved him. "Filthy n'wah! I don't much care for your attitude," she spat at him. "Get over it, bitch. This is our city. Go back to where you came from," the man said.

Growling, she stepped in close to him. "Go the fuck away. And never, EVER speak to this one or me. Are we clear?" She threatened.

He grinned. "No." Then he slapped her across her cheek. Growling again, she looked at him with fury in her eyes. "Fine. You had your chance," she said. Pulling her fist back, she hit him in the face. She heard the satisfying sound of bone crunching when her fist connected with his nose. He screamed in pain. Pushing him down, she got down on him and hit him again and again before the elf woman pulled her off him. "Stop it, girl. Don't kill him," she whispered in her ear.

She watched as the Nord helped the other up from the ground. Giving her a nasty look, he took the bleeding man away.

Stepping away from the stranger, Siobhan turned towards her. "I'm sorry I got a little out of control," she apologized. "No worries. Thank you though. I don't think I could have done it," the elf replied. Siobhan nodded. "I'll be seeing you," the elf said and walked away.

She stood there for the next minute until she picked up a very familiar scent near her. Then, she heard someone walk up to her slowly. "Siobhan?" she heard him say. She turned to look over she shoulder. "Ralof," she breathed out.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I'm here to speak with someone," she answered, turning toward him. He looked over her. "I see that you found our native thieves," he said, somewhat sadly. He didn't much care about the fact she was a thief, but he cared for her.

"I did," she said cooly. He nodded. "Listen, I can't talk much right now. I'm on duty, but meet me in the inn tonight?" He asked, pointing to the nearby building. She nodded. "Fine."

She watched him walk away and turned toward the building he just pointed at.

Siobhan went into the inn. "Great. Another dark elf," the innkeeper said. "You'll shut your mouth if you want my coin," she spat at her. "Where can I find the Aretino residence?" She asked. "On the other side of the wall to your left when you go out of here. I'd stay away from there if I were you," the innkeeper told her, scowling.

"Thanks and here's enough gold for a room tonight," she said, forcing a smile.

Back out in the city, Siobhan found the Aretino residence after searching for an hour. _Damn that woman. Damn her to Oblivion._

She had to wait until a boy and an elf left, so she could break into the locked house. The lock opened quickly and she opened the door to a child's voice chanting.

"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."

She felt a chill run over her at those words. She hadn't heard them in many years. The child repeated the Black Sacrament again. She looked around a corner to see a small boy beating a fist against the floor next to a skeleton.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the corner and the boy stood up and looked at her. "Oh! You came! I knew you would! I just knew it!"

Siobhan stayed quiet. "It's okay. I'm so glad you finally came. You are from the Dark Brotherhood, aren't you?" He asked her. "Uh, yes. Of course I am," she lied. "Great! I need you to kill Grelod the Kind. She runs the orphanage in Riften. They call her kind, but she's really, really evil," Aventus said.

"Grelod will die, boy," she told him and walked away.

* * *

Stepping back outside, Siobhan leaned up against the house. She took shaky breaths and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Why did I do that? Fuck._

She walked around the city, until she found the marketplace. She sold off all the junk she had acquired since leaving Whiterun and promised the alchemist that she would find a phial for him.

As the sun went down, it got bone-chilling out side, so Siobhan decided to head back to the inn. When she got there, Ralof was sitting at the bar chatting with another man. He looked up when he heard the door open, smiling when he saw it was her.

"Come on, I have a room," she told him, walking towards the room. He followed her in and she shut the door. "You left. You left and you didn't say anything," she said still facing the door. Guilt washed across his face. "I did. I'm sorry. After the lake, everything changed. I didn't know if you were coming back," he told her. "But I did, Ralof. I went back. I was going to talk with you about it, but you weren't there. I left and I haven't gone back," she said, turning towards him.

"I know. Gerdur sent me a letter. Where did you go?" He asked. "Whiterun. I did a few things for the Jarl there and I own a home now. As of late, I've been in Riften, for obvious reasons" she explained, motioning to her armor.

He looked over her, examining her better in this light. "You look good in it," he said, smiling. She smiled back. "Come here," he told her, sitting down on the bed. She sat down beside him, but left enough room in between them. They spoke at the same.

"I'm sorry for leaving."

"I'm sorry for running."

He chuckled and laid a hand on her knee. "How are you?" He asked. "I don't know. I'm tired. I don't sleep much these days. It's cold here too," she answered. He laughed. "It is cold, but you'll get used to it. Maybe I should go so you can sleep." He stood up.

Her gloved hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "No. Don't."

He gave her a look, but sat back down. She slid closer to him and looked at him. She took a deep breath, breathing him in. He smelled amazing. He smelled of pine trees, rain, and man. He swallowed hard.

She stood up, sliding off her boots and gloves. She turned to face him and pulled out the pin in her hair, letting her black curls fall. He watched her with rapt attention. She took in a shaky breath and started unbuckling her armor.

He stood up before she got done with the second buckle and pushed her hands away. "Let me," he whispered. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, watching him unbuckle her armor. When Ralof finally got the last buckle undone, he pushed it off her shoulders. He slid a hand up her arm and gripped the side of her neck, kissing her opposite shoulder.

She tugged at the belt around his waist until it came undone. Forcing him to cooperate, she pulled the blue cuirass off him. She looked over his bare chest. She ran a long, dark finger over a scar running across his chest.

Ralof tilted her head up and kissed her hard. She whimpered and pressed her body to his. He broke the kiss only to travel downwards, kissing as he went. She slid a hand into his blond hair when he got to the edge of her dark pants.

He dropped his head to her flat stomach and pulled the ties out of their knots on her pants and slides them off her.

She's standing before him, gloriously naked, and he's struck dumb by the sight of her in this situation. She smiled down at him and pulls him up by his shoulders. He slides out of his boots as he comes up.

She pulls the ties from his pants and slides them down along with his underwear. He crowds her back to the nearest wall, pushing her up against the wood and kisses her again. He laces their fingers together and presses the back of her hands against the wall on either side of her head.

He kisses down the dark line of her neck. Siobhan moans when he bites down on her shoulder, returning the favor at the soft flesh of his neck.

She slides her body against his, and lifts a leg to wrap around his waist. He releases her hands, overcome with the need to touch all of her. His hands drift across her arms to her breasts, running back to cup her ass. He lifts her other leg to wrap it around his waist. "Let's not do this standing up," she sighs out.

He nods and carries her to the bed. They fall onto the bed, Ralof on top of her, trailing kisses across her shoulder.

He slides a hand down through the valley of her breasts, across her stomach and down her leg. Her leg falls from his waist when he skims his fingers across her inner thigh. Slowly he brushes his fingers close to where she wants them, but moves away before he touches her.

She leans up kisses his neck. "Touch me," she whispers. She nips at his neck when he doesn't. "Ralof, please."

The end of her plea slides into a groan when he drags two fingers across her. She's hot and wet under him, her hips rolling against his fingers. Her hips buck when he slides his fingers inside. He rolls against her, pinning her to the bed with his chest. He kisses her hard and she moans softly against his mouth.

He presses his palm to her and she grinds against it, grasping at the blanket. He bites her shoulder and twists his fingers. She falls apart beneath him, gasping out his name. It comes over her in waves, pleasure rising and falling over and over. He grasps her hand clenching the blanket, twining their fingers together again.

She kisses him viciously, her tongue searching for his, teeth savage at his bottom lip.

Ralof rolls to his back, pulling her with him, draping her over his chest. Siobhan smiles down at him, black curls mixing with blond. He reaches up to cup her cheek and pulls her in for a slow kiss. She lets her fingers roam across his neck and chest, burning with every touch.

She braces her hands on his shoulders, hovering above him. She grins down at him and slides her body down the length of his. They both groan when she collides with his erection. He grasps her ass, thrusting his hips to slide against her.

She sits up, her dark body glistening with sweat, illuminated in the candlelight. Ralof watches her as she takes him in hand and rubs him slowly against her.

"Siobhan," he growls out, voice rough. She looks at him with wide eyes. "Siobhan," he grunts out again. "Please."

She locks eyes with him and starts to sink down over him, slowly. He fights the urge to close his eyes, he has to watch this. Has to commit every moment to memory. When she's settled over him, her body flush with his, they close their eyes and revel in the feeling of being joined.

When Siobhan rolls her hips, his eyes snap open, a groan hanging in his throat. She moves against him in earnest, hips lifting and rolling. Grabbing his hands, she urges him to move, to touch her. He takes her offer, resting a hand on her stomach, feeling her muscles contract as she moves. He moves his other hand up to cup a breast.

Ralof looks down to where they are joined, mesmerized by the sight. He removes his hand from her breast, sliding it down to circle two fingers around her clit.

Her head falls back, exposing the long line of her throat. Ralof bends his knees slightly, wrapping an arm around her wait and sits up, moving her in his lap. He drops his mouth to her neck.

Crying out, she wraps her arms around him, her hands moving into and gripping his hair. She looks at him he's struck by the amount of passion in her eyes. He kisses her, slow and deep, as they rock together on the bed.

She whimpers again, teeth biting into his lip, nails scraping against his scalp. He presses down against her clit again and drags his other hand up her spin to wrap around the base of her neck, cradling her body.

"Let go." He bites at her collarbone, licks slowly up her neck. "I'm with you Siobhan, let go," he whispers.

She groans his name and drops her forehead to his shoulder. Ralof follows her, pressing hot, biting kisses into the curve of her neck. Shuddering, Siobhan's hips twist violently against him as her orgasm rolls through her. She spasms around him, a searing, rippling pressure that pulls him over the edge with her, rips her name from his throat.

He collapses back on the bed, her limp body a welcome weight on his heaving chest. His hands splay across her back. Siobhan raises her head from him, smiling down at him.

He traces her cheek with one finger. "Hey," she says, her voice rough. He grins, kissing her gently. Wrapping his arms around her, he turns them to the side, slipping out of her. She whispers her lips against the scar on his chest and closes her eyes, sighing contentedly.

They fall asleep after minutes of silence.

* * *

She wakes early, facing the still sleeping man. She frowns at the thought of what she's about to do. She slides out of bed and dresses quietly. She takes out a roll of paper and scrawls a short note.

Ralof doesn't wake up until a few hours later, alone and confused. He finds her note on the end table. A single apology written there.

A goodbye.

* * *

**So. Review?**


	10. CHAPTER 9: Goldenglow

**Here we go with another one. Sorry it took a while to get this out. Sickness, work, and Falskaar have taken over everything.**

**I highly recommend Falskaar if you play Skyrim on the PC.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Goldenglow**

Siobhan had taken the carriage back to Riften, head in her hands, black curls hanging to cover her face. Leaving was a mistake, she knew that.

Now, here she sat in The Bee and Barb, nursing a bottle of mead. She had seen a woman in the guild armor scuttle out when she sat down, most likely to inform Brynjolf of her return.

She noticed the man in question walk in not long after the woman left. He sat down beside her at the bar. He looked like he didn't know who she was. She turned her face away a little more. She heard him sigh.

"Don't hide, lass. I know it's you. Almost didn't though. Your hair is different," he said quietly. She looked at him. "Forgot my pin in Windhelm. Got a little rushed," she explained. He hummed in response.

"What do you want Brynjolf? To tell me to get that job done? I think you know that I will now that the cat's out of the bag," she said angrily. "Nothing like that, lass. I trust that you will do it," he replied calmly. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened and it won't happen again, unless you do it," he went on. She smiled softly and stood up. "Don't be sorry, but I appreciate it."

"Running off again, are we?" He asked. "Yeah, to get that job done," she said. He nodded and got up from his stool.

She had gotten to the door before he said something. "Hey, lass. The armor fits you nicely."

She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned.

* * *

It hadn't taken Siobhan long to get across the lake to the small estate. Getting past all the mercenaries to the beehives in the dark was easy. She brought up a small flame in her hand and passed it along three of the beehives. As soon as they went up in flames, she heard yelling and footsteps coming from everywhere behind her.

She ran and jumped off the ledge into the shallow water, hiding under the bridge. When all the men were bustling around the hives, she pulled herself back up on to the ledge with a grunt and sprinted to the front door.

Inside, she heard three more voices talking from somewhere at the back of the first floor. She navigated the halls with ease, keeping low to not alert any of the mercenaries. She skirted around the three men and up onto the second floor.

On the second floor, she found more mercenaries. She went around on them through a bedroom. Turning the corner, she came up on one sitting in a chair with his back to her. Sneaking up behind him, she clapped a hand over his mouth and slid her dagger over his throat. The man didn't make a noise as she slid him to the floor.

Turning around, she went to the door and unlocked it. She found Aringoth crouched down behind a bookcase.

"Worthless mercenaries," he spat when he saw her. "Give me the key, Aringoth," she demanded. "No! I can't! If I do, I might as well cut my own throat," he yelled, terrified. "No. You'll be fine. I promise," she said, not really knowing if that was true.

"I don't believe you. That's not your way," he said. "Fine. Then I'll take it by force," she threatened, pulling out both daggers. "Give it your best shot!" He yelled, pulling out a bow.

Before she could react, the door was busted open by a mercenary. She narrowed her eyes at him and ran towards him, forgetting Aringoth and his arrows. She slashed at him, backing him out of the room. When she back him up against the wall, she crashed into him, bashing his skull against the wall. He crumpled to her feet when she bashed him against the wall again.

When an arrow whizzed past her ear and smashed into wall, she turned toward Aringoth again. "Next time I won't miss," he said. She snarled and stalked to him. He nocked another arrow and aimed for her. He let the arrow go and it sailed past her. "You missed," she said, laughing. He nocked another arrow and when he let this one go, it hit her shoulder.

She roared in rage and threw a dagger at him. She watched as it landed in his stomach and he dropped the bow, doubling over. She pulled the arrow from her shoulder and tossed it aside, walking up to him. She knocked him onto his back and looked down at him. "Pitiful. You should have given me the key, fool," she said, bending at her knees to go through his pockets. "Perhaps and perhaps you should have killed me just now," he sneered, shoving a dagger through her shoulder where the arrow had been and twisting it.

She cried out and shoved her other dagger through Aringoth's skull, effectively ending his life. She pulled the dagger from her shoulder, fighting the urge to pass out. "Gods," she gasped out, pressing a hand on the wound.

As she felt around for Aringoth's keys, her eyes flitted around and they landed on a gold statue of a bee. Finding the key's and a bag of coins, she stood up and walked over and snatched the statue up.

Going back downstairs, she unlocked the basement gate with one of the keys. As the gate swung open, one of the mercenaries started to get up. "Did you hear that?"

She darted down the stairs and into the basement before they could find her.

She crept through the basement until she came up on a man sitting in with his back to her. She came up behind him and grabbed his head, twisting it hard. She let him drop to the floor with a thud. Continuing on, she finally found the safe.

Unlocking it, she took the paper and a bag of coins. She decided on going through the sewer to avoid any mercenaries.

She came out of the sewer near the place she swam across the lake. She jumped back into the lake, gasping out when she hit the frigid water. As she started to swim, she heard people shouting behind her. She tried to swim faster, but couldn't manage with her shoulder. Then, she felt something hit her in the back.

As she saw an arrow land in the water in front of her, she went under and swam harder. When she got to the docks, she saw Maul standing near the warehouse. "Maul!" She cried out.

Maul looked around when he heard his name. He walked to the edge of the docks and saw the elf from a few days ago laying on the broken pier. "Maul, help," she said before passing out.

Maul watched as she fainted and he hurried over to her, pulling her out of the lake. She had two arrows sticking out of her back and a large wound on her shoulder. He pulled her to his chest and took her to the Flagon.

* * *

Brynjolf downed the last of his mead when he heard Dirge call out to him. "Brynjolf, come here now!"

He walked over to where Dirge stood watch and saw Maul standing there, holding someone. "I believe she belongs to you," Maul said.

Maul walked up to him and he saw who he carried. "Siobhan."

Brynjolf took the elf from Maul, nodding his thanks and walking to the cistern.

He took her to his bed and laid her down. He pushed her still wet hair from her face. He pulled a potion from his end table and poured it over her shoulder. He pulled her up and he saw two more holes. He poured another potion over both of those and laid her back down.

"What happened to you, lass?" He asked her, brushing his fingers over her cold cheeks.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. CHAPTER 10: Awake

**Here we are again.**

**DISCLAIMER: No.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Awake**

All Siobhan saw was black. A quiet and cold black. _Am I dead? I can't be dead. Mercenaries can't kill me. I wouldn't let that happen._

Lost in thought, she failed to notice the Nord man that had approached her in the black. "Siobhan," he said gently. She jerked her head up and gasped. "Aiden."

"Hello, love."

"Aiden, where am I? Am I dead?" She asked. "Not quite, but you're very close. As for where you are, look around," he replied.

She looked around as the black faded away to the clearing in the forest. "Our place. The place where you were taken from me," she breathed out. Aiden nodded. She turned back to him. "If I'm not dead, then why am I here?"

"I don't know, love, but I'm glad I've seen you. You're still gorgeous after a hundred years," he said. "A hundred and twenty, but I'm not counting," she said with a small smile. "I miss you, Aiden. So much."

"Oh, love," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I miss you too."

"You have to leave here, Siobhan, you cannot die yet. There are people you have to save, things to be stolen, people to love," he said, pushing her back to see her face. He wiped his thumb over her now wet cheek. "Listen to me, Siobhan."

She shook her head. "No, please no," she cried. Aiden cupped her cheeks and pulled her in, kissing her gently. "Yes, love. You must," he said after pulling away. "How?" She asked.

"Listen," he said, backing away from her. She heard a voice calling her name.

"I love you, Siobhan. Now live."

"I love you too, Aiden. Always."

* * *

"Siobhan, come on lass, wake up," Brynjolf said softly, shaking the cold elf.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped for air. "Easy, lass. Stay down." Brynjolf said, keeping her down on the bed.

She looked around, noticing a few people standing back, looking at her. Finally she looked at Brynjolf. "Hey there, lass. Nice of you to join us, super thief," he said, smiling. "Oh, shut up, Brynjolf, and let me sit up," she said, pushing his hands off her. He helped her sit up and stepped back.

"How did I get here?" She asked after noticing she was in the cistern. "Maul brought you back, arrows and all," Brynjolf replied. She huffed and frowned. "Where is my armor?"

"Tonilia has it, getting it repaired. Before you ask, I didn't see you naked again, Sapphire did," he said.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. Mercenaries know how to use poison or you like to sleep."

"Great, now go away, I want to sleep some more," she said, waving everyone away. When Brynjolf didn't walk away, she looked up at him. "Yes? What is it Brynjolf?"

"Well, you're in my bed, lass."

"So? Go sleep in mine."

"I already have."

"Then go do it again!"

With that, she laid back down and turned away from him. She heard him chuckle and walk away.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Siobhan woke up to a loud voice yelling. Huffing, she got up and slid on a pair of black boots next to the bed and went to look for the voice.

She found Brynjolf and Mercer in a training room.

"Maven wants to see her, Brynjolf!"

"Mercer, she just woke up."

"I don't care. Tell her to get her ass out of bed. This is important, Brynjolf."

She narrowed her eyes and stepped into the room and up to them. "Hey, why don't you tell me yourself, Mercer."

Mercer looked at her. "You need to go see Maven Black-Briar. You needed to see her two days ago. We found interesting things on the waterlogged paper you brought back to us. Now get your ass moving," he told her.

She looked to Brynjolf. "Brynjolf, may I speak to Mercer alone?" Brynjolf nodded.

She watched him go, but heard when he stopped beyond the doorway, no doubt in earshot. She whirled back to Mercer.

"Listen here, Mercer. I don't know if you've heard, but I almost died two days ago. You need to calm your ass down. I don't know if you're still not over what happened thirty years ago, but you need to treat me with the respect I deserve. I taught you everything you know. So grow up and respect me, am I clear?" Siobhan asked.

"No, Siobhan, I'm not over what happened. You may have taught me everything, but I am still your superior here. And you will learn your place," he said, raising a hand.

She grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. She brought him to his knees and bent down to whisper in his ear. "No, Mercer, you will learn your place. All over again."

He groaned in pain when she shoved him into the floor. "Now, I'm going to get my armor and see Maven," she said, getting up.

She rolled her shoulders and walked away from him. Brynjolf was still standing next to the door when she walked by him. "It's not polite to eavesdrop," she said, walking by him, smirking.

"Aye, lass," he said, stunned. He walked behind her, and noticed she wasn't in pain. "How do you not feel pain after your scuffle?" He asked.

She stopped by Brynjolf's bed to get her bags and went on towards the Flagon.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "There are many things you don't know about me, Brynjolf."

"Share with the class?" He asked, opening the door to the Flagon for her. "Maybe someday, but today I need to see Maven," she replied.

Siobhan got her armor from Tonilia and gave Delvin the gold statue of the bee she found. Delvin and Vex gave her two more jobs to do. She nodded to everyone and went back to the cistern.

Brynjolf was waiting for her at the secret exit. "I'll take you to Maven," he said. She nodded.

* * *

They walked through the market place in silence. Brynjolf spoke up when they got to the inn. "Maven should be on the second floor in there. I'll be at my stall."

"Thank you, Bryn," she replied, oblivious to the nickname she used. Brynjolf smiled and nodded. She watched him walk towards the market for a moment, then went into the inn.

The inn was quiet and mostly empty. Keerava, Talen-Jei Marcurio, an arrogant spellsword, and a stranger were the only ones in here. The stranger was a blond man and built like a Nord.

Siobhan started towards Keerava to ask about Maven, but stopped when she heard the man's voice. "Are you sure you haven't seen her? She's a Dunmer, blue eyes, black hair," the man asked. Keerava noticed Siobhan and was about to speak up, but Siobhan shook her head and put a finger to her mouth.

"For the last time, no, I haven't seen a Dunmer with blue eyes, but what a sight to see," Keerava answered.

Siobhan backed away and up the stairs before the man turned around. _Gods, what is he doing here?_

"Excuse me, what are you doing up here?"

Siobhan turned to the voice. She was met with an older woman who was scowling at her. "I think I'm looking for you," she answered.

"Ah. It's you. About time you came," Maven answered. "Sorry for the hold-up. Near death does that," Siobhan retorted.

"I heard, well since you seem to be fine now. I have a task for you. I need you to go to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun and speak to Mallus Maccius. He will tell you more. Now get going," Maven said, waving her off.

"That's it?" Siobhan asked, disbelieving. "Yes," Maven replied.

Siobhan scoffed and walked back downstairs. The man was still sitting at the bar when Siobhan slipped out the door.

Keerava watched Siobhan leave and motioned to the Nord. "Your elf would kill me, but she just walked out the door. If you go now, you may be able to catch her."

"Thank you," he said, getting up to follow her.

* * *

Brynjolf was at his stall when Siobhan walked up to him. "I'm off to Whiterun, Brynjolf. Tell Mercer so he doesn't go insane."

Brynjolf looked up at her and smiled. "As you wish."

She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. For taking care of me."

He grasped her wrist lightly. "Anytime, Siobhan."

"I'll be back soon."

When she turned around the man was standing at the bridge to the gate. She walked up to him. "Ralof, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging. "I have to go, Ralof, I can't stay and talk. I have a job to do," she said.

"Thieving is not a job, Siobhan."

Siobhan scowled at him. "For me, it is, Ralof. Now I have to go." She brushed past him and he let her go. "I'm going to be moved to Kynesgrove. Find me there when you're done running," he said to her back.

She kept walking to the gate. Outside, she gave the carriage driver a bag of coins and gave him one word.

"Whiterun."

* * *

**Review?**


	12. CHAPTER 11: White Flag

**Whoa there. Sorry it's been forever since I updated.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: White Flag**

Brynjolf jumped when the door from the Flagon burst open, revealing a soaking wet and very angry elf. He watched as Siobhan stalked across the room to stand in front of him.

"I have had it up to here with Maven Black-Briar already," she spat out. "She sent me to Whiterun to get a gods damned piece of paper and get bit by skeevers. Huge skeevers, big as dogs. Not to mention the fucking nutcase of a mage."

He tried to keep up a straight face, but failed when he really looked at her while she ranted. "Hush now, lass. You look like a drowned skeever. Maven sent word that you had something. Let me see."

She scowled and shoved a fairly dry piece of paper in his face. "Before you ask, no, I don't know what that symbol is. Never seen it before."

He raised an eyebrow and hummed. "Very well. Take this to Mercer and see what he says." Siobhan scowled, but went over to Mercer's desk anyways.

"You should look at this," she said, laying the paper down in front of him. Mercer glanced up at her and she gave him a steely glare in return.

"This name, I know him. He's an Argonian in Solitude, name is Gulum-Ei. You're going to have to go there and speak to him. Speak to Brynjolf if you have questions," Mercer said, looking the paper over.

"Very well," she replied and went to find Brynjolf again.

Siobhan found Brynjolf in the training area, sitting on one of the chests that were used for lockpicking practice.

She sat down next to him on the floor and he handed her a bottle of Cyrodilic Brandy. "Oh, Bryn, you know the way to a girl's heart," she said, chuckling. "Glad I could be of service, lass," he replied, taking a sip from his own bottle.

"Before I get started on this I need to know about Gulum-Ei. What am I gonna have to do with him?" She asked.

"Well, he's a slimy bastard. You'll most likely have to bribe him with something to get him to open up. He's quite stubborn with stuff like that. Also, keep him alive if possible. He may have fucked us over, but he needs to stay alive," he explained.

She nodded and pulled the cork from her bottle with her teeth. "Good enough. I'll keep him alive to the best of my abilities. Now let's drink."

* * *

"So, tell me about that little scuffle between you and Mercer the other day," Brynjolf said. Siobhan sighed, swirling her brandy around. "Fine. What do you want to know?" She finally asked.

"All of it."

She leaned back against the chest and closed her eyes.

"What do you know about Mercer, Brynjolf?"

"Nothing except he was an orphan in Bravil in Cyrodiil and obviously he was in your guild there," he replied.

"Yes. I found him in Bravil during a job when he was just a little runt. He was skinny and dirty. I caught him trying to pickpocket me. You should have seen his face. He was so scared I was going to kill him. Instead, I got down to his level and looked him in the eyes and told him that I could teach him to be better than that. Told him he could be the second best thief in all of Cyrodiil," she said.

Brynjolf chuckled. "Wish I could have seen that."

She took a drink and nodded. "Aye. So, I took him in and showed him the ropes for a few months. I watched him grow into a good thief. Not second best though. He had a problem of getting caught every few jobs and I'd have to bail him out."

"Really? I know we're not doing so well, but at least we can get out of jail if we can't avoid it," Brynjolf said. "Oh yeah, my second was always bitching about it. How he was gonna get us all caught one day and that's what happened about thirty years ago," Siobhan replied. Brynjolf motioned for her to go on.

"He had made a friend in the city and that was all fine and good until it came to a job dealing with that friend. I was going to do the job so Mercer wouldn't get caught up in his feelings, but he assured me that he could get it done, so I let him do it. Turns out, he couldn't. His friend caught him stealing and threatened to tell the commander of the guard. I couldn't let that happen, so I took the boy. I kept him in a room away from the other members, but Mercer found him."

She took a drink and continued with her story. "Mercer didn't like what I had done, but I told him that I had to do that. For my guild, my family. He still didn't like it and when his friend begged to be let go, Mercer tried to free him. I pulled a knife on him after I killed his friend in front of him. The fight we had was so much worse than the one the other day. It was bloody and loud. He stayed around for another two months, but we got into fights so he left and apparently came here and is now Guildmaster," she finished.

"Well then, lass. Let me make sure not to get on your bad side," Brynjolf said. Siobhan laughed and tried to take a drink, but found her bottle dry. "Damn. It's empty. Hey, do you know where Kynesgrove is?"

"Uh, it's a small mining place near Windhelm. That blond man staying there or something?" Brynjolf replied.

"That's what he said. Why? You jealous?" She said, smirking. "Nope. I could have you if I wanted," he replied. "That so? You know a little of what I'm capable of and you're not afraid of getting hurt?"

He leaned over to get near her ear. "Well, the way I see it, you wouldn't hurt me because a little part of you wants me too," Brynjolf replied in a low voice.

She shivered as his hot breath washed over her ear and turned to face him. "I think you're wrong," she said.

"We'll see," he said, moving a hand up to run his fingers across her cheek and curl around her ear. Her eyes threatened to slide closed when he brushed his lips across hers. When he pulled back to look at her she shook her head. "Nothing," she whispered.

He pulled her in again and slid his fingers past her ear and into her hair. He pressed his lips to hers more firmly and she let out a soft whimper. When she felt his smirk against her lips, she bit down on his bottom lip. His grip on her hair tightened and pulled her closer.

She braced her hands on his legs and pushed him back against the wall. When she pulled back for air, she smirked at him. "See? Nothing."

Brynjolf watched as she stood up. "You're playing with fire, lass," he said, standing up and stepping towards her. She gasped as he wrapped an arm around her and jerked her up against him.

Siobhan looked up at him and moved her lips to his, stopping inches from him. "I'm not scared of a little fire. I know how to manipulate it to make sure it gets right where I want it," she whispered. Brynjolf hummed quietly and let her go.

"You should get some sleep, lass, you have a long trip ahead of you," he said. When she frowned slightly, Brynjolf smiled softly and raised a hand to caress her cheek. "You want me, but not enough to mess up what you have with him."

She watched him walk away until he turned the corner. When he was gone, she sighed and sat back down against the chest.

She slid a dagger from the inside of her boot and picked at the floor with it.

_What I have with Ralof? I have one night in a cold city with him. I could have more. I want more. I want him. Even my dead husband thinks I need more._

She slid the dagger back into her boot and stood up, dusting the dirt off her. She walked into the cistern to find everyone asleep. She slipped out into the cool Rift air and walked through the quiet city.

Outside, she found the carriage driver asleep in his seat. She shook the man's leg until he woke up. "Sorry about this, but I need to get to Windhelm, please."

The driver huffed, but sat up straighter anyways. "Fine. That will be fifty gold," he told her. She handed him the amount he asked and climbed into the back of the carriage.

_I'm getting more._

* * *

Siobhan was jostled awake when the carriage came to a halt. "We're here," the driver said, turning around to face her. "Thank you," she said, shivering from the cold.

She jumped from the back and landed in a huge pile of snow. She growled and stepped out of the snow. She turned back to the driver, who was wading out of the snow. "Where is Kynesgrove from here?"

He pointed to a road going up a hill. "Just up that road, can't miss where you turn off. Only road on the left."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a small wave and pulling her armor closer to keep the heat in. He nodded and turned back to his horse.

The walk to Kynesgrove was short, but the snow had started to fall again when she started up the hill. Siobhan made a note to find a cloak or warmer armor when she was near a forge again.

When she finally made it to Kynesgrove she saw Brynjolf was correct about it being small. Kynesgrove was just an inn and a mine. There were tents pitched up around a fire near a small garden. How these people made things grow in the snow was beyond her.

Siobhan stepped into the inn and shook the snow off her boots and shoulders. "Welcome. Find a place beside the fire," a woman's voice said from the bar. She thought about stopping by the fire, but went up to the innkeeper instead.

"I'm looking for someone. A soldier that should be new around here," she told the innkeeper.

"You must mean Ralof. He's in that room right over there. Be careful though. He's always in a bad mood," she said, pointing to the room on Siobhan's left. "Thank you," she replied.

Siobhan stopped in front of the closed door and took a deep breath. After she gathered her courage, she knocked on the door. "Come in," came Ralof's voice. She opened the door a little and looked in and saw that Ralof's back was turned towards the door.

She shut the door behind her and when she took a step towards him, he turned around. The look on his face made her want to run with her tail between her legs, but she stood her ground.

"I'm done running."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
